PS I'm hungry for you
by Red Crescent
Summary: Chichi dreams to become a great chef thinking about her childhood love and her future. Stumbling over her neighbor Goku something starts to develop slowly. But what is happening to him? Something's not right...Supernatural/Drama/Romance -COMPLETE-
1. First hunger

_**P.S. I'm hungry for you**_

_First hunger_

When I was eight years old I met a little boy who could eat a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean a very lot. He was smaller than me although he was one year older and he was able to eat ten times his own bodyweight! I was amazed by his eating skill. Because although he was practically slinging everything down like a snake he still had this look on his face. You could taste the food just by looking at him and it looked delicious.

And when I was watching him I had the urge to make other people look like that too. I thought it would be nice if somebody eats your food and is utterly happy afterwards. Because the boy was smiling when he finished everything and his smile was the most beautiful thing I had seen in my eight years. So I started teaching cooking myself since then. Time after time I felt the satisfaction well up inside of me every time somebody praised my cooking skills. And ever since then I kept dreaming about the boy. The little boy with his spiky black hair and his radiating smile.

oOo

"Chichi, don't drool into the sauce!" The restaurant chef yelled to me while passing the kitchen. Snapping out of my thoughts I kept whirling the substance in front of me and whipped my mouth. I cursed myself for actually thinking about the little male. I was twenty by now; I should be interested into men, shouldn't I? And on top of that I was Sue-chef in a little restaurant, so no daydreaming for me at work!

"You were in your little world again, weren't you?" My coworker Lunch smirked at me while she dropped caramel fruits into a bitter chocolate bath. She was our pastry chef and my best friend at that. I smiled an "I can't help it" and poured the red vine sauce over the grilled meat before I rung the bell for the waiter to get it: "Table twelve ready!" and continued to concentrate on my menu.

"Why don't you just search for him, Chi?" Lunch asked me while we headed to our apartment complex after work. It was two o'clock in the morning, I was completely tired and my back was sore too. Lunch was as energetic as ever. She had a strange personality: Every time she was working she changed into a monster like worker with a bad mouth and a foul temper and when they finished everything, she was as sweet as the desserts she created. I sighed at her advice. She knew that I was in love with this little boy ever since he was at my home.

My father owned a little hotel in the mountains. And ever since I could think I was amazed by the work the employers did, just to make the customers as comfortable as they could. I liked happy people around me, so seeing them laugh as they are happy, was the happiness I was seeking for.

"I don't have to search for him, Lunch. He could be anywhere. It's enough for me to know that he is not an image I created. Well, I hope I didn't invent his existence…." Lunch snorted at my words.

"You know, Chi, I know you for ten years now since my mother started working for your father. We were friends at first sight and even on our first meeting I saw that you were in love with somebody. Your eyes were gleaming every time somebody said your meals were great. It was just like you would say: 'So he's going to like it as well!' You wouldn't think like that if it was someone you created in your head."

I sighed again at her words. She knew me too well…But then again I didn't want to let her be right. I just couldn't believe myself I couldn't get over a nine year old boy I met only one time in my life! And that was twelve years ago! I felt pathetic…

"Lunch, I want to experience love too, I really do! But I just don't seem to get over him! I'm a loser…What should I do? Maybe meeting someone will help me? But we have so much work to do when should there be time for romance?" I pouted. Now I felt stupid too, for actually pleading like that.

Lunch patted my head as I realized we were standing before my apartment door. "Don't overwork yourself. You will definitely meet somebody you will fall in love with head over heels. You just have to be confident." I felt tears forming in my eyes before I squeezed my friend and whimpered: "I love you!" Lunch laughed before she hugged me back. "So do I, but save those words for the important person in your life."

oOo

A knocking sound was waking me up. I opened my heavy eyes and looked at the time. It was five in the morning! I slept for almost three hours, who the hell was making so much noise! I felt my temper rise as I turned on the light and looked around. The knocking sound came again and I immediately had the source figured out. It obviously was my stupid neighbor, whom I had never once seen the half year I was living in here. I rubbed my eyes before I threw a jacket over my shoulders.

I had no idea what this guy was doing but I wanted to make him stop! I needed my sleep! I looked like a monster right now but I didn't care. I was tired and I wanted to sleep in silence! I stood before his apartment door and gulped as the knocking sound became heavier any minute. Now I somehow got scarred. What if he was a psychopath who chopped a human being into little pieces right now? What if I was the next target because I found out? I shivered as I looked for blood but luckily didn't see anything. My legs were trembling as I read the nameplate: "Son Goku."

I suppressed a laugh. He actually had the name of the monkey in the chinese novel _"__Xiyouji"_. I had the image of a man inside my head jumping up and down like a monkey making the knocking sound and laughed out loud before I clapped one hand before my mouth and silenced myself again. This was not the time to daydream I said to myself before I pressed his doorbell with my still trembling finger.

I waited for a while before the door opened only a small amount and a young male voice asked friendly, almost sounding shy: "Can I help you?"

"Um…hi!" I said nervously. "My name's Chichi and I'm living next door."

"So?"

"I heard sounds from your apartment and wanted to know if everything's alright?" Great! Could my voice be a little lower? I sounded like a kindergarten child…who choked a fly!

"Oh!" Came the surprised answer and the door swung open completely. "I'm sorry, was I too loud? Actually I tried to cook something but somehow the knife always managed to fly from my grip and landed in the wall." He scratched his head in embarrassment. "Sorry that it woke you up, I promise to be more silent from now on!" He clasped his palms together and grinned at me.

I couldn't do but stare at him. He was big…

In height! I added in my head before my eyes could actually wander down. I blushed as I recognized the form of his nose, the blackness of his eyes, the shine from his white teeth, the spikiness of his hair and the happy smile of his face.

He looked like him.

"Hey, you still with me?" he asked me and waved his hands before my cloudy vision but I couldn't hear him anymore. I was daydreaming again…A rumbling sound brought me back and I shook my head in confusion.

"Ah, I'm really hungry…" The young man before me pouted as he patted his empty stomach. Then my working brain took over and I said without thinking first: "Want me to cook for you?"

His face lighted up immediately. "Really? That would be great!" Then he stepped to the side and let me in. What the hell was I doing? I screamed inside of my head as I heard the door close behind us. Now I was alone with him…I could be so stupid sometimes!

oOoOo

**I'm back guys! This plot just came suddenly popping up in my head and I just had to write it down before I forgot it again! =)  
This time I decided to create something new for our pair, so both of them can be OOC sometimes because they have to fit my images…But I try to let them be as they are! I really do! Because I hate it if you only use the names but not their personality; 'cause I think you can't consider that FanFiciton anymore, or something like that^^**

**Tell me what you think! I don't want to let you guys down, so if you don't like it at all, I will think of something new! **

**Thanks!**


	2. Second hunger

**Finished the second pretty fast because I wanted to post it as soon as possible! Amazing how fast some of you are, makes me pretty excited as well, haha**

**Oh! And I think it's time for me to say: I don't own Dragonball Z! **

**Thank you for already liking it! =)**

_Second hunger_

"Oh my god, this is so good!" He chirped for the third time before putting his loaded chopsticks into his mouth again. I just sat beside him and watched him with amazement. He looked like the boy. Could he actually be him? I gazed over his form. He was slim but still very muscular. His face was boyish but very handsome. Even his voice sounded attractive to me and made my heart go beating pretty wildly. But something still was different, I frowned. He ate a lot too, but he was a grown man, four bowls of rice would be normal.

I watched him as he emptied his plate again and smiled unknowingly. He looked at me in wonder and asked what was so funny and if he had something on his face. Actually he had, but that wasn't the reason I was smiling. It was just, that sitting beside him felt pretty comfortable and I didn't – I mean I just had met him! My belly growled and both of us looked down at it, my face became red. "You hungry too?" He asked and held his already loaded chopsticks before my mouth. How the hell could he be so casual, he didn't know me! I didn't move at all as I felt the heat of the food brush my sensitive lips.

"N-no it's alright. I'm not that hungry, really." I assured him and it rumbled again; he frowned while filling his bowl - When did he empty it anyway? But he stopped offering me more as he watched me worriedly. At some point my stomach actually started to hurt and I squeezed my shirt every cramp. Gosh, what was it now?

"You look pale." He stated and sat his bowl down for the first time before he reached over the table to feel my forehead. His warm touch shook me and I hopped back at the contact.

"Woah, what was that?" He asked in amazement and observed his hand. "It felt like lightning!"

My cheeks must have been red like strawberry frosted apples. And I was drooling again. The cramps inside of my stomach became so heavy that I crumbled over. Seconds after I was lying in his arms, sweating and breathing. He looked pretty concerned and offered me a glass of water which I thankfully drank always looking at his face. I had no idea what was wrong with me. I still had the feeling I was thirsty as I handed him the empty glass. As his hand brushed mine again the same sensation occurred as the previous time and I had another cramp. There I knew something was not right at all.

Suddenly hit by reality I hurriedly stood up and practically fled from him, saying I had to sleep before going to work. He looked with a confused look behind me but wasn't able to say anything anymore because I closed the door before he had the opportunity.

oOo

"Chichi, the vegetable is burnt…." Lunch stated as she stood behind me and looked into the wok. I didn't even hear her and kept swinging the wok until black smoke was blurring my vision. I coughed up and felt Lunch pushing me aside and throwing the wok with the vegetables into a water bath.

I sighed after the restaurant chef screamed at me for almost half an hour and dismissed me for the day. I was sitting at one of our tables and drank some hot chocolate to calm myself down. Lunch patted my shoulder, still being in her work mood. "What the hell is wrong with you? Bad night?"

I looked at her with upset eyes before I told her about the precious night.

"So you finally met him?" She squealed in joy being her sweet self. "Now, isn't that great?"

"Lunch, it is not him, alright?"

"But you said he looked like him…so why wouldn't he be?"

"Because he just isn't, I feel it…"

"Why didn't you ask him?" At this question I snorted. "Maybe because I was about to pass out due to my stupid stomach ache?"

"Well, didn't you go to the toilet yesterday at all? I mean, if you take a – "

"Lunch!" I said with red ears. "Drop that topic, please!" I hissed at her and slurped at my chocolate again. She sighed in defeat as she watched some customers entering the restaurant. "But it would be so nice if it actually would be him…Imagine: your first love is living right beside you! It's like out of a novel!"

"Well, I'm not writing a story here." I said lazily, set down the mug and stood up, ready for leaving. "I'm going home now. See you tomorrow."

"Be careful on your way home." She said smiling at me before she reacted to the yell from the kitchen. "I'm coming right now, so be quiet, idiot!"

oOo

The door bell rang soon after I came out of my hot bath. My black hair was wet and heavy as I tried to take it into a knot. Opening the door I looked into the playful face of my neighbor. I felt my stomach twisting – By that time I actually considered his pheromones were making me sick!

"Good evening!" He smiled at me and showed me a big white plastic bag. I questionably gazed at him.

"What is it?" I asked in wonder and he grinned as answer.

"You cooked for me, now it's my turn to cook for you!" I don't know why but I had a bad feeling about that. And I didn't understand myself as I seriously let him enter my kitchen…

Two minutes later he was sitting in the corner, obviously ashamed of himself and kept blabbering his sorry. I knew he was, but the black spot on my ceiling wouldn't disappear because of that…And I was the one again who cooked for him. I sighed as I watched the meat sizzling before I poured some alcohol over it and flambéed it. Twenty minutes later I sat down beside him. His eyes were glued to the food. It was as if he was looking at his beloved. "Taste it." I simply said and watched him taking his first bite and waited for his reaction.

He almost started to cry.

He looked at me with puppy eyes before he nonchalantly asked "Could you cook for me the rest of your life?" My face became beet red and I stammered "W-w-w-what?" Wasn't his question like a proposal?

"Your food tastes so good! I would love to eat your homemade every day!" He said with a happy face.

"Don't joke around!" I said embarrassed took his twenty plates and stood up only to be blinded by my hair. Toppling over the plates crushed down behind me while I landed exactly in his lap. It was so obvious that something like this had to happen…Lunch would scream by now, saying: "Like in a movie! So sweet!"

He looked at me. "You alright?" I nodded, trying to come up again. He helped me smiling and I felt his hand brushing my hair as he did so. My stomach felt weird again. Yep, it was definitely his pheromones making me sick!

"Well then, I should be going then!" He said friendly and left for the door. Now it was my turn to look at him without being able to say anything. His back looked really familiar and I really had the feeling he was the boy. No, I was somehow sure he was.

"Hey!" I yelled before he could close the door. He opened it again and looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Um, have you ever been in a hotel in the mountains? Pretty small place but quite beautiful with lots of big fields and such?"

He frowned as he thought hard and I gulped waiting for his reply. It had to be him, I was sure. My heart was beating like crazy.

"No…I don't remember such a place."

"Ah…" I answered before I felt the most painful hurt under my rips I could imagine.

"You alright?" He asked stepping in again. I just nodded as I called myself stupid to actually hope he would be the boy – my first love.

"I'm just hungry, I guess." I said before I turned around and felt tears running down my face.

oOo

"You look terrible!" Lunch said to me as she came to make breakfast for me. My eyes were puffed up and I couldn't even see her face. I was crying the whole night but I didn't want her to find out.

"You cried, didn't you? I smell salt!" She said while sniffling at me. Damn it! I hate her nose!

"I was watching a sad movie yesterday I couldn't help but cry…" I lied to her.

"You don't even have a television…" Gosh, I forgot I am a bad lair!

"I was cutting onions yesterday! You know what it's like!"

"I don't smell onions." She really should stop this sniffing habit!

"Then I-I was…um…stung by a bee!"

"We have winter you know…It's even snowing."

"Why don't you just stop asking?" I sighed in defeat and told her everything at the same time. When I finished she already made us a cup of coffee and placed it before me thinking hard.

"So where's the problem now?" She asked sweetly.

"What do you mean?"

"You like him, don't you?" My head became red.

"How could I? I only got to know him two days ago!"

"Love at first sight." She simply said and I spurted my coffee right into her face. Now who was the one going crazy, I thought as I watched her cleaning her face. I heard a knock and a male voice screaming my name in excitement.

Yeah, I was going crazy…


	3. Third hunger

**The third chapter is out! It's getting interesting now! The relationship between those will develop pretty fast, so don't be surprised. I want to shorten the time a bit before it gets too long and boring. But on the other hand: They are destined for each other why not making it quick? He marries her very fast too in the series, doesn't he? =)**

**Have fun reading this one! And thank you for your kind reviews. Especially thanks to Princess Nattie 15! I thought it was so sweet of you to review soo much, even to my other story! I hope I will not let you down on this!**

**See ya!**

_Third hunger_

Yamcha was talking like a waterfall, I ignored his blabbering and Lunch was lost in his eyes it seemed. Gosh, I was surrounded by crazy people and all I ever wanted was to successfully open a restaurant by myself, become a great chef, have the love of my life by my side and a sweet little home…

"Touchdown!" Yamcha screamed and stood up again – it was the sixth time already. "You know, it just came right down and I, with the last strength had jumped and touched the base with only my toes! It was amazing, the crowd was cheering and I was the hero on the field!"

"You're a hero in every way…" Lunch added dreamy and I had the urge to throw up. I hated that guy. He was egoistical, he was a ladykiller and he was stalking me since the day we met! He was desperately trying to make me his woman but I didn't want to. I really had no clue why Lunch was in love with him. He was an Idiot! Even the scar on his face! He told everyone he rescued a lady from a pervert and got hurt. But actually he tripped and cut his face with a stone. He was crying that day: "My face! My beautiful face!"

I rolled my eyes when I remembered his whining. Standing up I made myself noticeable again and announced that I was going to work now – although it was my free day today. Lunch had a key so I trusted her. And Yamcha was too stupid to actually think Lunch would attack him when they were alone. I smirked. Let him have a nice experience, maybe he would finally let me be!

I closed the door behind me and sighed in relief. Goodness just let me be by myself for a while now. A shutting sound woke me from my state.

"Good morning, Chi!" My neighbor said and I wondered since when we became so close for him to actually call me 'Chi' and blushed at the same time I heard his velvet voice. I didn't know what it was but he made my legs become jelly without even doing anything. Yes, like this right now, he just had to look at me with this handsome smile and I would already lose my mind…

"Earth to Chi, you there?"

"Huh?"

He laughed. "You were staring at me without blinking. Is something wrong with my face?"

"No, it's perfectly beautiful as it is…" I thought.

"What did you say?" He asked in wonder. Oh god, did I say that aloud?

I felt my cheeks become redder than red and struggled for words. "Um, I mean, nothing's wrong with your face, it's just I didn't sleep well last night and looking at your energetic face it makes me wonder what you do to actually sleep this good at night…because you look really energetic today and I was just wondering….why?"

Did that sound stupid?

He exploded in a loud laugh. Yes, I guess it did sound pretty stupid. Uh….I was such a dork….I wished a wall could appear before me, in which I could ram my head! I hid my face under my hands and bit into the sleeve of my jacket. 'AH! I'm so stupid, so stupid, so stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!'

"Uh, you know…" He scratched with his finger under his nose and took my attention back to him. I had tears in my eyes. I knew what had to come…I would tell me he didn't really like me and wished for me to stay away from him….. "Is it alright for me to treat you to a cup of coffee?"

What? Was he asking me out? I couldn't believe it! He was asking me out! The alarm clock in my brain was overloading. He really did ask me out! He did! Just now! He asked me for a cup of coffee….right now! It was….unbelievable…

"Chi, you're drooling…"

"Ah, sorry!" I whipped it away and punched my inner self before I looked back at him.

"So…" He shyly smiled at me – he was so cute I wanted to bite him! "Does coffee sound good?"

"Coffee is just the thing I was hoping for." I said smiling back and held my belly who was rumbling again. Actually I had three cups this morning, and somehow they wanted to come out now…I hoped they wouldn't.

oOo

It was snowing outside again and I felt the big flakes getting caught in my eyelashes as we walked down the streets. Goku was talking about himself for a while and I got to know that he was working as a teacher in an all boys school. I was pretty surprised as he told me that, because he didn't look like a teacher at all! He grinned at my expression and said that he was only teaching in sports. He got his job only a year ago after he finished his studies. He was only twenty three but sure he found his ideal profession, although he had the dream to open up his own karate school sometime in his life. I was amazed by him the more I got to hear. He really was incredible, I thought.

"That are some big plans you have there…" I said to him with big eyes. He turned to me and smiled a silent 'Thank you' before he stared at me in wonder.

"What?" I asked and looked behind me. His gaze was making me giddy and I had the feeling that those snowflakes were tickling my skin although I was wearing a jacket.

"You have a lot of snowflakes on your hair." He said before he reached over and brushed them gently away. What the - ? How could he be so familiar with me although we only knew each other for three days? I blushed and looked at his close face. He had beautiful features, I thought. His eyes were as black as his hair and his skin was very pale for a man. The contrast was blinding! The touch of his warm hand reached down to my toes and his smell was toxic. My eyes wandered over his broad shoulders and chest. I bit my lip as I imagined him without wearing anything and slapped my inner self seconds after. I mean, I was only a virgin without experience at all. Those feelings I obviously had looking at him were completely new!

"There, finished!" He said and backed away again. I immediately felt the loss of his warmth and stammered a thank you as I wished he would come near me like this again. When we continued walking, I suddenly felt my attention being drawn to his hand every second. When it brushed mine accidentally I got goose bumps all over my body! Trying to ignore it, I rubbed my palms against each other, making him think they were cold. Well, they were really cold but I just wanted myself to calm down before my heart stopped beating the next time he touched them. Frowning, he asked if I were cold and I just said "I forgot my gloves, that's all!" to assure him everything was alright.

But instead of leaving my hands alone – what I wanted to happen before I died due to the butterflies in my belly – he grabbed my left hand and stuffed it into his pocket, entwining our fingers at the same time. At that moment my soul was leaving my body…

"W-What are you doing?" I asked and tried to loosen his grip without any success. He was holding my hand too strong, too firmly. I really had the feeling he didn't want to let go, no matter what. He grinned at me explaining "I'm warming your hands."

"I see that…" I stammered with a red head. "But why?"

"Why not?" He looked confused like a little kid. It was cute but kind of irritating at the same time.

"Because people will think we're a couple! Look, those old women are laughing at us!"

He smiled mysteriously and leaned over squeezing my hand in addition to make me shut my mouth. "Where's the problem? Just let them think we are."

I wasn't able to think anymore and just agreed with a silent "Alright…". Goku was pretty happy it seemed as he chirped a "Good!" and started walking again, but this time hand in hand with me.

oOo

I was lying in my bed this night as I turned to the side and looked at the wall, thinking of Goku sleeping almost right beside me, just behind this very wall. I hid my face under my covers giggling like a little girl as I remembered how we walked hand in hand today. He held it until we reached the café and although both of our palms were sweaty it didn't felt uncomfortable at all. And when we left the café two and a half hours later he stretched his left hand out saying "The other hand needs warmth too!"

I just smiled at him and took it without further thinking about it. I liked his childishness. His way of behaving was adorable to the point where I just wanted to hug him!

I thought Lunch was right when she said it was love at first sight. I could even ignore the fact that he wasn't the boy of the past – maybe because he looked like him? I didn't know, but I felt pretty happy! My heart was beating irregular when he looked at me and my stomach always had this weird feeling. I was delighted it didn't hurt anymore – if his pheromones had really been the cause of my cramps I would have wanted to kill me!

But then again: Lunch always told me "The way to a man's heart goes through his stomach!" I kept thinking it fits perfectly and I hoped it would work in the future.

Apropos Lunch: When I was coming home this afternoon a pale looking Yamcha was crossing my way without even noticing me. When I asked Lunch what happened she just licked her thump and smirked evilly. To be honest, I didn't really want to know what happened…


	4. Fourth hunger

**Yay! The fourth chapter is out! Enjoy it! And of course tell me what you think of this one…I think it is especially cute (_)!**

**See you next time, this story makes me want to finish it in one go! I like this fluffy stuff (^_^)**

**See you – hopefully soon!**

**Red C**

_Fourth hunger_

His eyes were looking directly into mine; his breath was caressing my lower lip and one of his hands brushed gently over my cheek. I lowered my eyes because I was embarrassed about what was going to happen. I knew what he wanted but I wasn't brave enough to really let him do it. He whispered my name and my heart jumped out of my rip cage as I felt his body heat coming closer and closer. His other hand encircled my waist and he pulled me near him; my head lay in my neck as he directed my mouth to his as he was looking down at me. I was dazzled by his lustful expression and slowly closed my eyes before I felt the most exciting sensation I had ever felt. At first it tasted like cold bitter chocolate with mint, fresh and exciting. Then it changed to the sweetness of apple mousse refined with cinnamon until it got hot like boiling oil before it met the rawness of the meat, sizzling.

Someone clicked his finger.

"Chi? Where were you with your thoughts? The guests are waiting for their meal!"

I looked into the questioning eyes of my coworker and felt my ears become red. I really had to stop this daydreaming habit while I was at work. Coughing up I finished what I started and tried desperately not to continue with the image I had when Goku actually pushed his lips on mine…

"Chichi! Concentrate, please! It's Christmas for god's sake!"

Yeah, right! It was Christmas and our restaurant was overloaded. I sighed as I looked at the clock. I was standing inside of the kitchen since nine hours. Sweat kept rolling down my face as the heat of the burner welcomed me from every corner. I had no strength left and felt my vision become blurry every minute. It felt like eternity until someone screamed "We did it! Let's call it a day!"

That night I wasn't able to walk straight anymore. I didn't know what it was but I felt awful. Lunch said she was worried about me and wanted to walk home with me, but I knew she had a rendezvous with Yamcha – I had no idea how she did that – and was excited about this since days. So I told her I would find my way home alone and promised to call her when I was there. Now I regretted my words somehow. I couldn't see clear anymore after a while and I had problems breathing. At some point I felt my legs wobbling and crashed into a person. Apologizing I tried to walk again but was hold back by the person I crashed into.

"Hey there, missy! Want to have a drink with me?" A male voice talked to me. I could smell alcohol.

"No thank you…now let me go!"

"Why so angry? Let's get along, sweety, I won't bite…"

"I said to let me go!" I struggled. Gosh, if I were healthy I would have punched his lights out but I had no strength at all!

"She said to let go, didn't you hear?" A third person barked in an angry voice and I felt the grip around my wrist loosen before another arm grabbed me around my waist. The third person spoke again. "Chi?"

"Goku?" I said with my eyes trying to focus his face who looked concerned. I didn't understand that I was the reason he had that worried look in his eyes. He squeezed me tighter to him before he said. "I will bring you home, hold on."

oOo

"39,7° Celsius. You have a fever." He stated quietly and brushed some hair out of my sweaty face. His touch was as warm as always, just like the look in his eyes as I said my thanks. He really was my lifesaver and I thanked god because he gave me such a great Christmas present! Goku brought me a cool pack and placed it over my head before he lifted himself up again, saying he would bring some medicine from his apartment as I didn't have any. When he returned he placed a glass of water beside me and gave me some pills, telling me to swallow them. I did as he said, lay down again and watched him taking off my shoes. I obviously was still dressed fully. His touch gave me goose bumps again although my body was on fire.

"I can do that myself…" I said with a faint voice but failed in pushing me up. This fever was driving me crazy! He smiled at me pitifully and just said "Bear with me." as he pealed me out of my jacket and threw it into the corner. I have to admit, I actually wanted more than just bear with him…

"Your face is redder than before…Is it getting worse?" He asked me as he threw the blanket over my body and his face was only centimeters away from mine. I shook my head no and regretted the movement only seconds after. The headache I had became much more painful and the world around me looked like one colorful ball, every structure of my room mixed with another. I thought I was going to pass out now.

"You should try to sleep." Goku told me, laid his big warm hand on my head and brushed over it gently without touching the cool pack, before he signed he would leave me alone by standing up and grabbing his jacket. Instinctively my hand shot forward and I managed to grab his sleeve pulling him back to me. He looked at my hand and then at my pleading face. "What is it?" He asked, worry on his face. "Should I get a doctor? Is it that bad?"

I shook my head no again – not as strong as before – and said what was lingering on my mind.

"Stay with me."

His eyes widened in shock. He actually didn't expect me to say this. Well, I didn't expect me to do it too, but when I'm having a fever I usually do what I under normal circumstances absolutely wouldn't do. And this was one of those situations.

"Are you sure?" He asked but got on his knees again, holding my hand which was pulling his sleeve with his. I – suddenly understanding what I said to him – felt my cheeks become filled with blood but I knew he wouldn't see it thanks to the fever I had. He still waited for my reply and I just did what I wanted to do. I nodded silently and a dazzling smile welcomed my unhealthy self. I thought I could die happy now...

One of his hands continued to stroke my head while the other squeezed my strength less hand which was lying deadly on the blanket right beside me. I became drowsy as I watched his tranquil expression and felt his touch and his warmth and his whole existence you could say. It was like heaven, he was like heaven, even the fever was like heaven – well, a small heaven.

"You really should try to sleep." He told me again and I blinked slowly, smiling a little. Cheekily I said that I was sleeping already although I was still looking at him. He grinned back and called me stupid but kept on brushing my hair. But it really felt like dream to me, having him this close. We already knew each other three weeks by now, but it was always like I was the only one feeling exited when I cooked for him, when we talked with each other, when we went out together, when he hold my hand…So for him to be this near was a first and I wanted to watch him entirely and have him only for myself, although I felt my eyelids becoming heavy with sleep.

"Should I sing for you?" He smirked down at me. I knew he couldn't sing and I definitely didn't want to hear it either.

"No." I laughed as good as I could and saw how he made a fake pout. "But you can tell me something…" I said. "I like the sound of your voice." How I was happy for that fever! I wasn't even embarrassed by those words I said to him. But I knew by his reaction that he was embarrassed.

"You do?" He managed to say after awhile, I could hear his voice trembling; even his fingers stopped combing through my hair. I didn't care anymore; I said everything which was on my mind.

"Yes…And I like the warmth of your hands, the clearness of your eyes, the spikiness of your hair, the smell of your skin, the way you eat, how you comb through my hair, the way you walk, the honesty in your words and I even like the way you ask your stupid questions…I like everything about – "

More I couldn't manage to say. I was absolutely sure I was abruptly knocked out by something, but I didn't know what it was. I only remembered the dream I had when it happened. Gosh, it was almost like reality.

His lips were pressing against mine and I felt the coolness of them as my body was practically on fire. I had my eyes closed the entire time and even now I wasn't able to open them up. The taste of his mouth was as I always imagined it would be. Fresh like mint, sweet like apples, and hot….Very hot. And that was the last thing I felt before the world around me became black. Hotness was boiling from my bottom through my entire body and left me on fire.

oOo

The next morning I woke up, I opened my eyes and asked myself how I got into bed. I only remembered that I was leaving the restaurant and then there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. As I pushed myself up a cool pack came falling down and landed in my lap. Wondering how it got there anyway I felt a squeeze on my hand and a mumbling sound beside me. Looking to my left I saw Goku sitting there, sleeping. His head was on my bed and his hand was still holding mine. When I tried to loosen his grip as I had to go to the bathroom he woke up, rubbed his eyes and smiled at me sleepily.

"You awake?" He asked and brushed over my cheek. I couldn't say anything…

"Your face is still red. Didn't your fever go down?" He asked me and I was confused even more now.

"What happened?" I asked after a minute because I really had no idea.

"You had a fever last night. Don't remember?" I shook my head no.

"Hmm…" He scratched his head. "Must have been a pretty bad fever, for you to actually forget everything…too bad."

"Um…did I say anything?" I asked as I knew that I was talking a lot when having a fever.

He looked at me and grinned. "Maybe…" Great! Now he was teasing me too!

"Um…what did I say?" I asked further and watched him with a worried expression. I hoped I didn't say anything stupid, so I waited patiently for his reply. But his next movement I couldn't even predict! He lunched himself forward and gave me a quick peck on my lips, only to whisper a "That's a secret!" afterwards. I – touching my lips very carefully – watched him leaving my apartment happily before I fell back in my bed.

I thought my fever went up again…


	5. Fifth hunger

**I know it took me longer than I wanted to write this chapter, but I started it three times before it became like this! I just didn't know which idea I should take until I decided it should be like this now!**

**Oh well, Enjoy!**

**And I still don't own DBZ….Don't ask me why, I don't know too! (T_T)**

_Fifth hunger_

I was watching the snow falling as I sat on my bed and thought about what happened two days ago on Christmas Eve. I still couldn't stop thinking about it. I knew it was only a little kiss without any meaning in it but it was my first what so ever…Brushing my lips I kept sighing. I really wanted to know what he felt about me. But because of my remaining cold I couldn't go over to him and ask him directly. Not that I would have been brave enough to do it anyway but I simply just wanted to see him. How I wished he would come…

I imagined his boyish face and those little dimples he actually had in his cheeks when he smiled. His black hair, his broad shoulders, his wide chest, his strong arms…I felt myself drooling and let me fall back in my bed. When my head hit the pillow I sighed again. I was absolutely madly in love with him, there was no denial anymore. And after this little kiss – how should I have faced him? I didn't know what I should do.

Rolling out of the bed I walked over to the kitchen, looked into the refrigerator and found nothing, closed it, walked into the living room and sat down again. Gazing around with empty eyes I listened to the sound my clock was making.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock….

I shifted myself from sitting to laying.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock….

I rolled from my back on my stomach.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock…

Somebody help me please! This boredom was driving me crazy! Why couldn't somebody, anybody, come now and talk with me about these things which were ghosting in my brain all the time! Lunch had another date with Yamcha - I guessed she had him already where she wanted him to be - my coworkers were enjoying their winter holidays and the rest was having his own private problems. And my neighbor…was the cause of my confused feelings!

But well, it was not as if he wanted to be the cause either. He couldn't know that my stupid heart would fall for him so quickly. And I couldn't know that my stupid heart would jumped over to him! I thought it would stay with me a little longer but apparently Goku was much more interesting than me.

And I, above all things, had to admit it was right.

I decided it would be time to buy a T.V. when I sat up again and walked into the kitchen once more and made some tea – for the thousandth time today. I had the feeling I already started to sweat it because I drank at least ten liters a day due to boredom! Sitting down I slurped on it and growled as only silence welcomed me again. I felt very lonely.

After some minutes, suddenly in between those silent moments I heard a loud crash coming directly from the apartment beside me, followed by a cursing voice. I giggled. Even his angry voice sounded cute! Pressing my ear against the wall – I knew stalking was a bad habit but I was bored, for god's sake! – I tried to figure out what he was doing. A metallic sound occurred again followed by his shrieking voice. He could shriek? He was the manliest person I had ever met but standing in the kitchen he turned out to be like a girl, it was hilarious! I started to cough because I had to laugh so hard. But the most surprising part was that I fell in love with him even more, any second I got to know more of him.

Goku was just perfect in any way, I thought. Yes, a confused heart was the most earnest it seemed. I really liked everything about him…

A crashing sound took my attention back to his apartment. I decided I would ask what he was doing, because it sounded as if he wanted to kill somebody – and I thought it would be a nice way to finally see him again. Just forget about your cold, I told myself and stepped out of my door.

Smiling I walked over and knocked on his door. He was pretty fast in opening up but that wasn't the surprising part. More the sight he gave me made me laugh until I had to cough again. His face was covered in flour, even his hair was more white than black, his shirt looked as if he drowned it in wine and the whining sound he made when he saw me said everything. "HELP ME!"

And I just couldn't refuse his pleading, naturally.

Standing inside of his kitchen – it looked like a Warfield – I turned around to him and asked him what the hell he was trying to do! He, scratching his head murmured something about New Years cake and a surprise. I, watching how the flour fell off of his head just hummed a yes. He was violating my workplace I didn't pay attention to his reasoning so I didn't understand what he meant with "New Years cake" and such. I just turned around to the chaos before me, put up my sleeve and asked him what he wanted to bake.

He showed me a picture while saying. "It looked easy; I thought I could do it."

Aw, was that a pout? I smiled at him and assured him that I would do it before he would set the whole apartment complex on fire. He threw a dazzling smile at me, kissed me on my cheek – he really did that! – and stormed off to his bathroom leaving me perplexed. I touched the place where his lips touched me for the second time and started to bake with a tomato head asking myself what was going on here! Did he want to raise my hope intentionally or not? I was more confused than ever…

When he finished showering and came back with a towel around his neck the cake was already in the oven and I was almost finished cleaning his kitchen. Apparently I was so focused on my doing that I didn't notice him behind me. So when his arms embraced me I screamed in shock, hit my knee on an opened door from the kitchen cabinet and bit my tongue, too.

"W-w-whath are you thoing?" I asked as good as I could. I could feel how my heart stopped doing his job - it didn't do as I wanted it to anyway when Goku was near. I could feel his chin on my shoulder and his warm breath on my left ear when he spoke in a whisper to me which sounded so damn sexy I couldn't help feeling hot all over.

"I wanted to thank you. Are you alright? It looks as if your tongue is bleeding."

"No, everything ith alright!" I said. "It jutht hurth a bit." I shrieked inside of my head. Did his arms just tighten around me?

"Are you sure? It bleeds pretty badly, you know." His face came closer and my breath became uneven. Gosh, what was he doing now? I felt his hand on my jaw as he turned my face to his. His eyes were looking now directly into mine, my body pressed against his. I could smell his shampoo – a mixture of pure freshness with a hint of sweetness – and I felt his breath caressing my face. I closed my eyes instinctively and waited…and waited…

I felt something cold brushing over my mouth before his warmth left me only seconds after and he just said. "There, I cleaned the blood off!"

Missing his body temperature already I opened my eyes and saw his towel had a red stain on it.

"Thank you." I said being perplexed again and received a happy smile as answer. Looking to the side I tried to cover my embarrassment and clutched the place over my heart. It beat wildly.

When Goku's hands suddenly held my face my heart jumped out of my chest and landed on the floor. He really, really behaved odd today! I thought frantically as my breathing sounded like a broken beat box.

When his mouth gently landed on mine, my strength left my feet and I became jelly. One of his arms supported me while the other stayed on my cheek, as his lips worked mine. Yes, he really, really, really, really behaved odd today! – was that his tongue? – It felt so new! – did he nibble my lower lip? – God, I wanted cry! – It really was his tongue!

When he left me because of the loss of air we both had he smirked down at me. "Sorry, I didn't want to attack you so suddenly but I couldn't hold back anymore."

"T-t-t…"

"T?" He smiled at me as he brushed some strains of hair out of my face.

"That was the second time you kissed me…" I finally managed to pronounce.

"No, it actually was the third time." He smiled and brushed my nose with his tenderly.

"The third? But you only kissed me after my fever didn't you? And you kissed me now…that makes two."

He silenced me with another peck before his forehead landed on mine. "You don't have to count them, Chi…"

"A-a-alright." I answered before I shyly returned his hug and slung my arms around him. I don't know how long we stood there embracing each other, but when his oven peeped because of the cake we had to let go, although I didn't really want to. For the first time I felt as if I had reached one of my goals, and it felt terrific!

"Hey, Chi!" He said when I finished decorating the cake with powdered sugar. "Are you even allowed to stay out of bed?"

"Um…no?" I glanced at him and tried to smile sweetly. I didn't want to go back to my lonely apartment when I could be beside him after all this time. I wanted to stay close as long as possible. But Goku looked a little displeased and I was scared he would want me to leave. But I didn't have to be scared. Since when did he do what I expected him to? Right, never! So he took my bridal style – ignoring my protest of course – threw me into his bed and pulled the blanket over my body.

"So…why are you in here too?" I asked after one minute and watched his happy expression. Cuddling me even more he said he wanted to help me recover by giving me his body warmth. To be honest, I felt as if my fever was just rising again any moment! But well, I smiled and pushed my nose into his chest before I closed my eyes. Let him have his way, I loved this!

Hearing his heart beat I fell asleep, dreaming about him as I was lying in his arms.


	6. Sixth hunger

**Hey guys! I'm here again! I knew it took me awhile but oh well, enjoy this chapter, I think I did a great job there! *evil grin* **

**But one question: Do I have to change the rating now? I hope not, I don't want to make an M out of this one here…hmm…oh well!**

**Read, than tell!**

**Till next time! -I don't own DBZ – **

**Red C**

_Sixth hunger_

"So, you're going to introduce me to him anytime soon?" Lunch asked me in the middle of my work. I was preparing the ingredients for the day as she patted my shoulder and smiled warmly at me. I slightly blushed remembering the new experience I started to have with Goku and how things were developing. It has been two weeks by now in which we were kissing almost every time we were together, and I had the feeling he was like a beast hungry for more. Unfortunately the best never did more than kiss. But I thought about the things which were eventually going to happen as he was living next door only. I blushed as I hoped it would happen very soon…

"So?" Lunch questioned again and looked at me as if she wanted to say 'Or do you want to keep him to yourself?'

"I..uh…you know he works in an all boys school, so he comes home irregular. And…even I don't know the times he comes home…so…" I stuttered blushing more and more. Lunch laughed silently shaking her head.

"You really don't want to show him to anyone it seems."

I puffed my cheeks in fake anger.

"You have your Yamcha, you don't have to know Goku! And even so….he…is…my first real love…and… I DO want to have him only for myself…" My voice became quiet at the end of the sentence which brought Lunch to giggle even more.

"Don't be embarrassed, sweety! I understand you completely, believe me. I hate it when Yamcha flirts with his female fans! Well, he only has female fans! It makes me angry like hell, and I become irritated like hell, and he…"

"Gets scared as hell?" I asked frowning as I watched her flaming up. Lunch was a nice girl, I loved her dearly; she was my best friend. But in some points she was really scary, I almost pitied Yamcha. As I backed up because of her dark aura she looked at me surprised and smiled her sweetest smile. "Ohoho, sorry! Let's continue work, Chi! We have a lot to do today!" I just nodded and finished what I started.

oOo

I sighed as I stood before my apartment door. Goku was in bed probably, it was silent and dark inside of his flat. I pouted. And here I wanted to see him desperately the whole day today. I turned the key and heard a loud snapping sound from the door, stepped inside, clicked on the lights, threw my shoes into the corner, my jacket followed, walked over to my room, let myself plop down on my bed, snuggled myself into my covers, and let myself be embraced by the arms which welcomed me from behind.

_Huh?_

I, shrieking, toppled out of my bed and stared into two sad black onyx eyes.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at Goku who sat up and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to him. His head was leaning against my stomach when he spoke.

"Surprise you." He simply answered and I felt his hands sneaking up my back as he pushed my pullover up and caressed the skin beneath it. My breathing stopped when I felt his rough fingertips on me for the first time like this.

"W-well, congratulations!" I gulped. "You did it." I tried to sound angry but I knew it was hopeless. As I felt him continuing the intimate touch, the want inside of me grew almost irresistible. He stopped his doing and I sighed in my head as he looked up in my face grinning.

"I didn't do _it_, yet, did I?" He teased me with his deep voice, which poured over me like hot oil, leaving me burnt.

"Uh…a-a-anyway!" I managed to say as he continued his penetration of caressing my skin and slowly pushed himself up to face me. "H-h-how did you g-get in h-here?"

He smiled at me before he softly kissed me and brushed his tongue playfully over my lips. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Spare key…" He whispered before his mouth wandered lightly from my lips over to my cheek, nose, forehead, ear, neck, collarbone and back to my mouth leaving butterfly kisses and marking me unnoticeable.

"I-I don't have a s-spare key." I breathed while Goku pushed my pullover over my head, leaving me half naked. His lips landed on my shoulder and I hold my breath as his teeth scratched over the spot. I didn't even feel that he loosened the strap of my bra until he spoke again.

"Maybe you need a new lock."

"What?"I opened my eyes and pushed him away, leaving _him_ surprised as I looked at him in disbelief.

"You did what? You broke my lock?" He smiled an apology while he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you could say I did." I was speechless. So he practically broke into my apartment?

"Why?" Was the only question I had in my mind. He looked at me baffled before he started to laugh and sat down again, still laughing.

"What?" I yelled at him. I was getting irritated now. I was really angry for destroying my door lock! So why was he laughing at me? I just wanted to know why he did it! I never met someone who would break into the house of another…

When Goku finished laughing, he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to him again, making me squeal in wonder, threw me on my bed and got on top of me looking directly into my eyes.

"That's a pretty silly question you ask there, Chi."

I swallowed hard and felt my head become filled with blood. My face must have been glowing by now. I turned my head and tried to still sound annoyed. "Why should it be? It's a simple question; I don't think it's silly at all."

He chuckled before he kissed my cheek and took my attention back to his face. He used this moment and kissed my mouth lovingly again, leaving me without air before he leaned his forehead against mine, breathing as hard as myself before he whispered. "You want to know why?"

I just nodded.

"Because I can't get enough of you…"

One of his hands brushed over my breast.

"Because I want to hold you…"

His warm breath flew over my neck.

"Because I want to be with you…"

His legs straddled my hips and his scent caressed my nostrils.

"Because I love you…"

I closed my eyes and smiled at him, feeling tears building up inside of my eyes. "I do too."

And then I kissed him, I embraced him, I loved him, and I became his. That night was one of the most beautiful experiences I had since my twenty years, and I got to share it with the person most precious to me. I felt complete for the first time in my life.

oOo

"You look funny." My coworker stated as he looked at me with boring eyes as I came back from changing into my work clothes. I stared at him for a while and then looked down at myself. I obviously left my brain at home today, I thought as I tried to button my jacket the right way. An image of a naked Goku sleeping beside me crossed my inner eye and I shook my head fiercely with a red head.

"You look funny." Lunch said as she entered the kitchen and watched me with a smile on her face. I pouted. I was happy and everybody said I looked funny? Great, just great…

"What is it? Did something good happen?" She asked me after she sat down in front of me. My face light up and I opened my mouth to tell her.

"Well?" She wanted to know as I still stood there with my mouth opened. My face got pale: How should I tell her? My face became red: Should I actually tell her? My face got redder than red: Remembering it didn't really help. My world started to get dizzy: Oh my god, I really did it!

I really left my brain at home. I only realized now that I slept with Goku last night! My legs were sore, yes, but the fact I did it with him, really did, was greater than the sweet pain I felt…

"Oh my gosh!" Lunch screamed, jumping up and down before she hugged me. "Don't tell me you did what I think you did!"

"D-did what?" I asked slightly smirking and making her squeal in joy. She knew by now, I didn't have to say anything anymore. "Now you really have to introduce him to me, Chi! No backing away, I have to meet him!"

I sighed in defeat and smiled at her. "I will ask him when he has time."

oOo

When I opened my door today no snapping sound was coming from my lock. Shrugging my shoulders I thought Goku repaired it and entered.

"I'm home!" I tried to yell in hope he would welcome me back but only silence was coming from the inside. Light sadness filled me when I took off my shoes and sat down on my couch, feeling the exhaustion taking me over. I was really tired and my body hurt. Closing my eyes I wished I could feel Gokus arms around me. I missed him more than ever today. I sighed as I hid my face in my arms and whispered as quietly as I could: "Goku, where are you…"

I wasn't expecting and answer.

"I'm here, Chi!" He yelled and suddenly stood before me. I screamed and fell off my couch.

"Where the hell did you come from!" I shouted and let him help me standing up. He smirked.

"The door was open, so I let myself in." He said his hands locked loosely behind my back. I didn't hear the door; I said to myself frowning but was cut off by his lips crushing down on mine. He pushed me hungrily against his hard chest and led us both back to my couch, he covering me. I tried to push him away, as he was too fast for me to follow but his demanding lips and hands were cutting me off again and I leaned into his touch. When both of us needed some air he moved beside me and pulled me to him.

"Wow…" I managed to say after a while and giggled.

"What?" He chuckled and I looked up at him.

"I just recognized something funny: Every time I wish you would appear you just seem to hear me and – tada – here you are!"

He smiled a sad smile which irritated me a bit but I hadn't a chance to ask what was wrong as his mouth ravished mine again. I didn't even recognize that he lifted me up and brought me to my bedroom, closing the door behind us.

When I awoke the next morning I was alone again, rubbing my eyes. A note was lying beside my pillow.

_I love you – Goku_

I smiled and pressed the note against my forehead, closing my eyes. I was the most fortunate girl in the world! I thought and headed out to work, not noticing the change in the air as I stepped out to the streets.


	7. Seventh hunger

**Red C: Mighty me got this chapter finished! **

**Inner self: Took you long enough…**

**Red C: One moment please…**

***censored scene***

**Inner self: You're great *cough* really great! *cough***

**Red C: I know! Two chapters to come – probable^^ so…I hope you stay with me until then! (^_^)**

_Seventh hunger_

Alright, the restaurant was more than just full. It was overloading! And my stupid chef told me to overwork because some of the others still had their vacation and weren't available now! Great, just great! It had been four days since I last saw Goku and now I was working again! It was frustrating, very, very frustrating!

"Chi, is everything alright?" Lunch asked me all of a sudden before she bellowed to another to 'fucking take those plates to the guests already'. I sighed while I looked after the soup not boiling over, the meat not burning on, the fish not falling apart and the vegetables not losing their colors. If everything was alright? Sure! Why shouldn't it!

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine." Was my grumpy answer and I didn't even look at my best friend. I knew she hated it if somebody was talking to her without looking to her, so I didn't expect something different than a snotty remark from her.

"Oh, you're getting your "red days" already? Don't mix it up with the tomato soup!" With that she stomped away again. I sighed again. Great day, just great. I had a bad temper, Lunch had a bad temper and was mad at me because of my bad temper, Goku was currently not available and my dad would just whine in my ear I should come back home if I would dare try to phone him!

"Chichi! What the hell is with this horrible taste of the pig meat! Redo it! And this dessert! What is that, ice cream? Looks like dog poop to me, so redo that too!" My chef was screaming to me. I really, really, desperately would like to just shut him up! But my hands were full, so I hadn't had the opportunity…It was time for me to find a place where I could open my own restaurant. I wanted to have my own business, my own little cook-kingdom. My very own build home with a nice surrounding, a good business, a kid or two, a loving husband…Goku, just where were you when I needed you the most?

Did he dump me? No, no, no! That wouldn't make sense, because he wrote that note to me which I held dear ever since. It was in my pocket, and my heart came only second to it. Was I boring? I mean,we only slept twice together and he always was very gentle and understanding, because everything was new to me, but I tried my best to please him in any way, although I still don't really know what I had to do...Maybe it was wrong? But then he would have said so from the very beginning. Was it not enough? Wasn't I – sounds stupid to actually thing it through – sexually enough for him? My face turned blue. To think this very timid, loving, gentle and tender man would be the extreme type in bed was just…..hilarious!

"What is there to laugh about? Huh? Just finish your work, the guest are still waiting!" My chef attacked me again.

"Ah, shut your trap…." I thought to myself.

"What did you just say?"

Oh shit! Did I say that aloud? I really had to control my mouth sometimes!

"Um, I said not to worry! I'm going to do it right now!"

oOo

It was Saturday, my free day and I was preparing for my final move. I hadn't seen Goku since six day by now and I wondered what happened to him. He wasn't calling, he wasn't coming over…was he even home? Maybe he was visiting his family and forgot to tell me anything because I was quite busy the last week. To be exact: I was working from morning to evening, from evening to morning and in the meantime I was sleeping like the dead. Is sighed and hoped he would return to me soon as I noticed sudden mood changes in my behaviour because I didn't get enough "attention". It is hard to believe just how mean your body could be to you…It was not that I was having the thought "I would like to do it again" but my body was acting strange. As if it was screaming for him, for….well, release you could say. I felt like a piece of chocolate that didn't melt inside of your mouth although I wanted to do so badly!

To distract my sad self, I started to buy every magazine that could help me find my own restaurant as soon as possible. So, as a result, I was covered by paper and I had one day to successfully search for a small place I could obtain. My bankbook told me I had saved more than enough money and now I was ready to fulfill this step! With a read marker I circled every possible restaurant-like place. It took me five hours and four cup of coffees to finally find the three best options. Smiling very satisfied I looked at the clock and decided I still had enough time to call them to ask if they were ready to let the place be inspected by me. It was only three o' clock in the afternoon! And, additionally, I had to still distract my brain as it was automatically switching to Goku every time I read the letter "G". And if that wasn't sick I didn't know what was. I was lovesick….

"Well, let's do this!" I encouraged myself and picked up the phone. Thirty minutes later I had rosy cheeks because of my excitement. I actually was able to plan a meeting with the proprietor of my special interest and I was more than delighted to tell Goku about it! Jumping up and running to the door I stopped midway and pouted because I remembered he wasn't there.

"Goku…I miss you…and I have to tell you something…" I whimpered to myself before I turned sluggishly around and headed back to my still in magazines covered living room. Just before I turned around the corner someone was knocking on my door. Could it be?

Jumping back I stumbled over my own feet, landed with my face in my own shoes – not nice, believe me – and opened the door forcefully.

"Hey Chi, sorry for suddenly coming ov-argh!" I didn't let him finish his sentence and tackled him to the ground as I was only having one thought. Feeling him near me again. I couldn't help myself but cry as he patted my back and head affectingly with his big warm hands.

"Chi? Is everything alright?" His smooth voice whispered low in my ears and I just pressed my face into the crook of his neck. "Why are you crying?" Now he clearly sounded worried.

"I-I mi-issed y-you." I brokenly was able to say and earned a kiss on my forehead for that. His lips touching my skin left a burn mark on me and it caused the tears to flow violently. He stood up with me still clinging on him and carried me inside my apartment, kicking the door shut with his foot and just then allowed himself to look at me. Gosh, how I missed those deep black eyes. It had only been six days and I behaved like it had been ten years!

"So you missed me that much? Am I the cause for those tears?"

The only thing I could do was nod, as I knew my voice would just break apart if I actually dared to speak. His lips crashed down on mine and he hungrily sucked my lower lip, taking my breath away as I could only respond to him until our tongues were dueling with each other. How I had missed his taste, his breath, his warmth…His forehead was leaning against mine while our breathing evened out. With closed eyes he smiled sneakily. "You really try to tempt me, don't you?"

I just leaned over and pressed my lips very lightly upon his as an answer only to feel him following me with his lips once again as I drew back again. His lips landed on mine once more and he pushed me back until I was against the wall, his hands to the right and the left near my head, his body pressing against me, his lips moving very exploring-like against mine, his tongue licking me lightly to ask for entrance but he never took the invitation I gave him. Drawing back a little he whispered "I missed you, too!" before he looked me in the eyes and smiled daringly at me.

"I love you and…What are you doing?" I shrieked as he suddenly lifted me into the air, threw me over his shoulder and headed straight to the bedroom.

"You really try to tempt me, don't you?" He repeated once again before he threw me in the bed – his clothes were lying on the ground already and I still didn't know how he did that so fast – crawled over to me and claimed my lips again in a heated kiss. We were battling for dominance a short time as I gladly let him take it and sighed into his mouth when his hands actually reached under my pullover and caressed the skin over my stomach up to the underline of my breasts.

"God, how I missed that…" He whispered while his lips moved over from my cheeks to my ear in which he bit at the same time as he large hands finally cupped my breasts in a gentle, firm grip. I moaned a little and was shocked about the sounds I was making. Closing my mouth in order to not make that noise again I felt Goku kissing me again – this time more passionately – and his fingertips teasingly and the edge of my pants which caused me to make a strange sound again. I felt his low chuckle as he noticed just how embarrassed I was by me.

With a slow peck on my nose he said "Don't stop that sounds. I want to hear you."And at the same time his fingers slowly invaded the place of my absolute intimacy and I did just what he wanted me to…

oOo

I was lying there, totally embarrassed. My head was red, my face was burning and I hid my whole body – still naked – under the blanket. I watched Goku who still slept beside me and wondered how he could have said those lines last night. When I looked at him now, he just looked totally defenseless. Yet yesterday night was probably the most sensual night I had experienced. I giggled at the memory and hid my face under the blanket, kicking with my legs.

"What are you doing?" A very tired voice asked before Goku's hand removed the blanket I held over my face only to meet the smiling face of him. Blushing I just looked at him with an opened mouth. Seeing him like this, with his naked torso…it made me remember all over again!

"What are you thinking about? You have a funny look on your face, Chi!" Goku suddenly laughed. I puffed my cheeks and looked at him. Well, I couldn't tell him that I remembered his face when he…God, I was a pervert! Wait – why was it so cold suddenly?

"I love your breasts…" He said very seductively before my hand automatically met his cheek.

"Ow…"

"What are you doing? Stop pulling on the blanket!"

"But I like to see your body…" Did this man have any privacy-sense? I couldn't believe it!

"Stop your pouting, mister!" I scolded him teasingly. "You saw enough last night…" I whispered boldly in addition. His lips moved over my cheeks what tickled a little. "Yeah, and I heard enough, too." He added in his very husky, sexy tone. "Ow! Why are you slapping me twice today?"

I grinned. "That was for leaving me without saying anything."

"Do you do that every time I leave without properly saying goodbye?" He asked with a boyish innocent look on his face.

"Maybe…"

"Well then…" He snuggled himself near me and pressed me to his warm body. "I will just have to say never goodbye again."

"That would be nice…"

oOo

When I woke up hours later again I felt really cold. Searching with my hands for Goku I only found my empty bed sheets. "Goku?" I asked again but got no response whatsoever. Did he go already? And that only hours after he promised me not to leave me again without saying goodbye again…

Puffing my cheeks and pouting until it hurt my face I decided to stand up only to find a very exciting Lunch in my kitchen.

"Lunch? What are you doing here?" I asked her while I scratched the back of my head in order to push my hair out of my face.

"Cooking you breakfast!" She chirped happily.

"Thank you….um…did you see Goku before you came in?"

"Who?"

"Goku."

"Who should that be?" What the hell was wrong with her?

"My b-b-boyfriend…" I admitted although she knew that already. Her smile got very wide by now.

"You should introduce him to me, Chichi! I never knew you got yourself a boyfriend!" With that she turned away from me again and concentrated on the eggs again.

She behaved odd today, but I didn't care either! Goku was back and I had a meeting today, oh well!

Life was just starting for me now!


	8. Eighth hunger

**Alright, before you read it, I just have one thing I would like to say to you all….**

**Don't hate me for that chapter! And thank you for your fast reviews^^ Makes me happy, everytime I read one, although there are not much, but I think: The lesser the more honest =D**

**Oh, and I lied to you! There are more chapters to come, I just cannot end it so suddenly, you see^^**

**I don't own any of the characters! *cries***

_Eighth hunger_

"Hey dad, it's me! I just wanted to you to know that I finally started my long awaited project, so…it would be nice if you could help me with the contract later on, I want you to read it first before I'm going to sign it. The meeting with the first proprietor is in about one hour, so I'll call you back then and tell you how it went. I know that it would be great if it could work actually, because the place is really, really great, but…oh well, we'll see! Bye!"

Setting the phone back I sighed as I watched the movements of the clock. One hour…I had one hour before I knew if my plans were going to come true today or not. It's not that I actually hoped to have luck at my first try, but it would be nice of it could work. I meant, before I was able to open my restaurant there was still a long way to go besides getting the right place.

"Well then, let's go!" I told myself before I left the house and hurried for the station. The place I wanted to see was like a little house, in a very quiet district where there were many families. It was a nice place and I could just imagine how life would be if I could start a business there, living there inclusive! I grinned as I waited for the bus to halt before me and let my fantasy out of its cage.

Just think about it: A nice place, a warm home, the person you love most beside you, your dream right before you…people chatting, eating your meals, having fun, going on a date, celebrating an anniversary…all of that just before your very own eyes. That's what I was working for, that was the dream I had.

I watched the buildings rush past me as I sat in the bus. I had to drive at least thirty minutes until I reached my destination. Yeah, it was definitely good to know, that I could move into my maybe-future-to-be restaurant. Saved all those driving expenses…But wait….Goku would still be living in the old apartment, so I wouldn't be able to see him that often…at least not if I asked him to move in with me? My head turned beet red. Wouldn't that be a bit too forward? But well, as it was now, it would be very nice to think about living together. I smiled excitedly. I probably would just have to say that he would get to eat my meals every day and he would have finished packing before I would have finished talking.

When I reached my final destination I walked straight to the little house which was located between two larger buildings. It looked so sweet, so out of place! It was perfect!

"Chichi Ox I presume?" A manly deep manly voice asked from behind and I turned around only to find a pair of onyx eyes looking into mine.

"Hello!" I said smiling as I reached out my hand to formally shake his.

"Vegeta Ouji." He said as he gripped my hand – and almost broke my bones! Weird guy I thought as I looked at his appearance and stroked over my hurting hand. His hair stood up like frozen fire and his facial expression was very stoic…and looked mean. My heart sank a little; I thought I had no chance getting the place if HE was the one I had to deal with.

oOo

One and a half hours later I had a paper between my shaky hands and looked into the smiling – he was able to smile! – face of Mr. Ouji who just congratulated me: "Well, Mrs. Ox, this is your place now!"

"Is this for real?" I asked him with tears in my eyes and he just nodded shortly, looked at his watch with his stoic face back and said he had to go now and he would be delighted to hear from me and have the contract back – with my name on it. I just nodded violently, looked at the paper again and said to myself. "I'm so happy! I have to tell Goku as soon as possible!"

With that I turned around and stepped back to the bus station. It didn't take very long until someone was grabbing my shoulder and turned me around. Suddenly, a very distressed Mr. Ouji looked at me. He was sweating as if he ran for about an hour and his face had an expression on it as if he had seen a ghost. He scared me. Did he change his mind already?

"Mr. Ouji?" I asked him timidly, not wanting him to take the contract away from me. "What is i-"

"What did you just say?"

"Huh?" What did I say. That I was happy?

"I'm hap-"

"NOT THAT!" He yelled at me. I took a step back from him. Now he really acted more than just weird. I just said that I had to tell Goku as soon as possible, that was it!

"I just said I want to tell my boyfriend as soon as possible." His face darkened yet again and it seemed as if he wanted to kill me!

"What is the name of your boyfriend?"

"What? Um…listen Mr. Ouji, although I think you are attractive, but there's no way that I would have any interest in y-"

"Stop that nonsense, woman and answer my question. ..Boyfriend."

Wait a minute! Did his behavior just turn around about 180°?

"Why do you care about Goku?" I asked with a dangerous tone in my voice – although I was scared as hell!

"Goku….Surname?"

"What the hell are we doing here? Is that an investigation?" I bellowed at him.

"."

"Son." Alright, now that answer came much too fast, much too accurate and much too quiet. And…did his face just change color? He was kind of pale. It made him look very, very…confused?

"Mr. Ouji? Is everything alright? You look….distressed…" His eyes pierced through me and I regretted I even said something so stupid! I huffed one time and straightened my back, ready to say my goodbyes. I didn't have time for something so….unnecessary. I wanted to search for Goku and tell him the good news! NOW! It somehow angered me that everybody around me was acting strange as soon as Goku was mentioned, I didn't need that.

"If you would excuse me now. I will call you as soon as I can." I said as proud as I could and left him standing there.

oOo

When I entered my home and closed the door behind me I sighed loudly as I noticed just how tensed I was the whole time. What was it with this guy? He behaved as odd as Lunch this morning, not knowing who Goku was. Maybe she fell on her head last night? But what about Mr. Ouji? This Vegeta guy acted as if he knew something I didn't. Maybe I would have to ask Goku about him. Well, when he was coming over I should ask him. I wanted to go to him but I had to call my dad, he waited I knew.

"Dad? Hey, it's me again….Yeah I got the contract!...No, everything is alright, I'm just tired…No, I'm fine, really, don't worry…Could you read it for me through?...Per Fax?...I'm doing it now….Alright…Thank you…Tell me what you think….Yes…Yes, I will…Dad, as if I wouldn't know that!...No…no…yes…I got it…could you just read it? Thanks…love you too, bye."

Huh. I really needed some affection right now…

"You seem to be tired." Somebody I just knew too well said behind me before two arms sneaked around me and pressed my back against a warm wall. Well, he would have pressed me against his chest if I hadn't screamed like a madman due to the shock he just gave me.

"Don't you ever do that again! And…stop laughing! Gosh, my heart seriously stopped right now…" I shrieked at Goku, one hand covering the place over my heart which beat like it wanted to jump out. "Where did you come from?" I asked him before I let myself be patted on my head.

"I was knocking, but you wouldn't hear it…what is wrong?" He asked me as I was embracing him, laying my ear on the spot over his heart, hearing it beat loudly. I calmed me down.

"Nothing…" I said and let myself be embraced by him. I loved his arms…they were so big, so strong…so…

"Ah!" I yelled and pushed him away, ran past him and came back – quite out of breath – showing him the contract I still had to fax to my father, I suddenly remembered. "Look at that!"

"What is that?" He said as he took the paper and looked at it very confused.

"My own restaurant place!" I said with beaming eyes, my ears felt hot because of my excitement and I looked at him as if I wanted to infect him with my happiness.

"Really? Is it? That's great, Chi!" He said before he smiled at me happily and threw me into the air. "Congratulation." He whispered before he leaded my lips to his, which I thankfully welcomed in a sweet kiss, which tasted again like pure mint. Gosh, I loved that man!

"Oh, I remember!" I said to him while he still held me up. "Do you know a guy named Vegeta Ouji?" I asked him with curiosity in my voice and waited for his reply. His face looked like it froze right in place. "Do you?" I asked him again after I thought this silence was a bit strange.

He sat me down while his smile got a little sad. "No, I don't."

"Oh…strange. It looked like he knew you, you know." I said because I knew he was hiding something from me. But before I was going to get angry for not telling me I wanted to make sure he said the truth before that. Screaming without a reason wasn't as fun as screaming with a reason, you know.

"Maybe…he…confused me with someone…can I use the bathroom for a minute?"

He was definitely was hiding something. So I just narrowed my eyes and said with a low voice. "Go ahead." While he left I sat down and thought for a short while. Goku knew him and he knew Goku. It was obvious that they didn't want to say anything, for what reason ever. That made me mad in a way. I would have to ask this Vegeta when I would give him back my contract. As I noticed that Goku was taking quite a while I decided to look for him.

Knocking on the bathroom door, I cautiously asked him if everything was alright. As I didn't get any answer I tried to push down the door handle. But before I was able to look what happened inside, my head felt awfully dizzy and in the blink of an eye my world became dark.

oOo

My head hurt like hell when I woke up the next morning. I was lying in my bed and the sheets where tangled around me. I was one knot with it! Cursing and breaking free from it, I fell to the ground after I successfully managed to free me from my blanket. Pushing my hair out of my face in wild movements I noticed a notice on the table near my bed. Taking it between my fingers, I read what was standing there.

_I'm sorry – Goku_

I don't know how often I read that sentence over again, but after the first time tears were streaming down my face and I cried very dirtily until my carpet had a dark spot on it. But the weirdest part was, that I didn't cry about the words...

But the name "Goku" brought tears into my eyes, although I had no idea whose name it was or whom it belonged to…


	9. Ninth hunger

**Here you goooooooo! The next one! It's really getting interesting right now I think…I'm somehow proud of myself for writing so fast at the moment! And it's all thanks to you! Because of your reviews, Thank you very muuuuch! (^_^)**

**So, here you go, enjoy reading and be cautious about the next chapter! **

_Ninth hunger_

My head hurt. It hurt like somebody had tortured it with a hammer before a very big and very heavy car was rolling over it. I cried so much this morning, my eyes were puffy and red and itchy and…

"You look terrible." Lunch stated as I opened the front door and let her come in. I didn't say anything, because my temper was very emotional right now. One wrong word and I had the urge to blast the complete apartment complex! While Lunch made herself comfortable in the living room, I made myself a cup of coffee and groaned because the sounds of my machine making it felt like somebody was screaming right into my ear. Looking up at the ceiling I frowned. Since when did I have a dark spot on my ceiling right above the fire place? Was that there since the beginning? But Lunch took me back to her: "You knew that the flat next to you has been rented?" She suddenly shouted from her spot and I cursed her in my thoughts because her yelling wasn't helping at all this morning.

"No…" I lazily answered her back. How should I know? And I really didn't care either…But the apartment next to me…"Wasn't there living a single man in it?" I asked out of boredom. I had no idea why I should ask her that, but I somehow really thought there was a man beside my flat. Well, this complex was big, so maybe I was mistaken. But anyway, I didn't care….did I?

"No! There never was! The first time you came here, there lived a family here, a nice one at that. Two kids, a girl and a boy. Nice parents. They moved to their very own first house. Don't you remember? The woman was crying out of happiness!" Lunch now said to me after I sat down next to her on my couch. Ah, now that felt comfortable. I nipped at my coffee before I answered very dryly: "Amazing, you know more about my neighbors than I do…are you investigating them? Or are you just too busy putting your nose into other peoples businesses?"

Puffing her cheeks she continued without her speech, ignoring my sarcastic sentence just perfectly. "Well, now it seems as if it belongs to a young woman. She has blue hair, very weird looking."

"Oh, so she looks good?" Yet again, a sarcastic remark without getting an answer from her. This must have been very important for Lunch I thought as I focused entirely on my coffee.

"Her name is Briefs…Don't you think that's weird?"

"What is…Her name? Nope…" One gulp of hot coffee ran down my throat.

"Not that! She has the same name as this very intelligent doctor, who owns the hospital. You know: The St. Briefs Hospital in the East District?" Well so what? I didn't give a damn…Because I highly doubted that a hospital could help my problem to find out who this Goku-guy was. And I doubted the woman next to me would care about that as I didn't care about her…

"And? Let the woman be, Lunch. I don't care about my neighbors…More importantly!" I turned on my couch to fully face her but hissed as a certain headache made itself very clear again due to my sudden movements. "Do you know a guy named Goku?" I breathed out as I let the pain subside a little.

"Who?"

"Goku."

"Who should that be?"

Was it just me or did we had this kind of conversation already? This headache was driving me mad, I swore!

"Chichi? You still with me?" Lunch asked while she waved a hand right before my eyes. I blinked a few times before I was able to recognize her. "What?" I asked her and earned a smile from her.

"Oh, you little rascal! Did you meet a man?" She asked me excitedly and I shot a death glare at her, because she really, really, just couldn't stop asking! Every time she would come back to this topic, and I hated it!

"No I didn't, so you can stop talking! But!" My face lit up in a very smutty smile. "I obtained my very own, very special restaurant in the South District just yesterday! What do you think?" Showing her the contract I waited for her reaction and…Well, I went unconscious because her screaming and the loud "I don't believe you!"-s were still too much for me to handle. But I guessed right: She was happy for me, so I was happy too…weren't I?

oOo

Two days later I faced yet another problem. I couldn't say that I wasn't satisfied with my current situation. Yes, I had my own restaurant now – well, more like I had the place which had to be restored terribly – but I felt utterly alone. By the time I was home, staring holes into my wall I found myself reading the little note over and over again. I didn't know why I wasn't able to throw it out, but every time my hand moved over the trash bin I would just retreat, the paper stuck between my fingers. It was kind of hard to just leave it, so I started to take it with me. And every time I felt as if I was standing before a wall, I would look at it. Read it. Over and over again until I fell asleep, finally satisfied but still feeling very alone.

But now my world was spinning like crazy and even reading the little paper wouldn't heal my confusion. Well, I knew that it could happen sometimes due to stress – and I had a lot of stress – but it was new for me, I had to admit. And five days…I thought that was too long. Maybe I was getting sick? Calling Lunch I asked her if she had experienced something like this too, but she only answered "Sweety, I'm taking the pill, because you know that I'm sexually active, so I get it on cue…Sorry, I cannot be of any help here…But don't worry! Five days isn't that abnormal. But, if it takes much longer, let me know! We will go to a doctor then…but…Chi…did you….uh…..do…IT?"

"NO!" I yelled into the phone. "I'm a virgin, for god's sake! I never had a boyfriend, you know that Lunch, you are my best friend! If I did IT I would have let you known!" Wheezing I waited for her reaction. I thought she got the idea, because she said her sorry again and again and again until I just hung up on her. She wouldn't be mad at me, because she knew when it was time to stop. Like now.

Sighing in frustration I remembered that I wanted to call Mr. Ouji because I wanted to know if he got the signed contract by now and if I was allowed to finally renovate my new home. I wanted to start working on it as soon as possible! Dialing his number I only had to wait a few seconds before I could hear his rumbling low voice on the other end.

"Hello Mr. Ouji. Chichi Ox speaking. I wanted to know if you got the signed contract already?...You did? Perfect! Yes…would it be possible to move in, in about three weeks?...Hmm…Alright….No, that would be…what? No, alone of course, why would there be anoth – Could you say that again please?"

"I said what about your boyfriend Goku Son!" He yelled at me and I had to take the phone away from my ear. Still, his angry voice was echoing through my room. Amazing! And annoying at the same time…As if on cue my stomach was hurting and I sighed in relief – nothing wrong I guessed.

My focus wandered back to the situation I was in and I remembered about what we were talking here. He said Goku Son, didn't he? What if that Goku was the Goku on the note? And why did this guy knew about him while Lunch didn't? That was very confusing…Or maybe! The note wasn't for me but for Mr. Ouji! And it just magically landed in my jacket because we had that weird argument…what was it about again? Ah, I forgot…never mind! But, yes, that sounded logical.

"Could we meet, please?" I suddenly said while he still kept mumbling "Stupid woman." but he stopped after my request.

"Why?" he asked me. His voice sounded suspicious but I just said, what I thought was right. "Because I think I have something that belongs to you."

oOo

"What is it, woman?" Mr. Ouji said while he eyed me. I knew he was unfriendly, but that was beyond insulting…

"Nice to see you, too." I answered and stopped right before him, my hands stuck in my jacket as I was gripping the note. It felt bigger than before, but I guessed it was just my imagination.

"So, you have something for me?" He asked me while his eyes were made into little slits – I really thought he saw that I was gripping the note a bit harder by now. I didn't let myself be irritated by his attitude and just showed him the crumbled note which was lying in my left palm.

"What is that?" He said but took it anyway.

"A note from somebody you know and I don't. I guess it fell into my pocket when we talked about to each other the first time." I started to explain and watched him unfolding the paper and reading it. While he read it his face got a shade darker and I felt his anger rising. Obviously was the "I'm sorry – Goku" not something he wanted to read. I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't care.

"Are you mocking me?" Mr. Ouji spat into my face and I stepped back a little. Was he talking to me? What did I do now to piss him off like that?

"Why should I? I don't know you…and I merely just gave you something what I thought was yours…Is it my concern when somebody tells you Sorry through a note and not by word?" I told him back and only noticed seconds after that I was yelling as well.

"I don't think this is something that has to be said to me by a guy!" He roared and held the note right before my eyes. I had to blink a few times before I was able to read what was standing on it

_I love you – Goku_

What the hell was that? I frowned as I took the paper between my shaky fingers and looked at it thoroughly. And where did it come from? Why was I having this?

Again, my stomach started to hurt like hell and I cursed my own body for behaving so stupidly right now!

"Ow!" I pressed out between clenched teeth and ignored Vegeta Ouji as he was looking at me puzzled, his arms crossed before his chest arrogantly. Man, I wanted to punch him! But I couldn't, it hurt too much…

"What is it woman?" He asked me, but now sounding a bit calmer than before.

"My…my stomach! It hurts like hell…" I managed to say although it was like admitting defeat. I felt utterly ashamed of myself.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me with his eyebrows raised in wonder, but his dark expression never leaving his face. If I would have been able to, I would have toppled over. But the ache was too much for me to handle, so I just fell to my knees, clutching my belly with both arms. Tears were lingering in my eyes now and I wished it would stop already.

But suddenly with one swift I was being carried by the very Mr. Ouji who just simply said "Hospital" As I looked at him in wonder. Now, could this day get any worse? I questioned myself as I lay half an hour later in a bed, waiting for the doctor to appear. My stomach was feeling better already, besides – I was just having my period, nothing to be worried about, right? Surely, it wasn't normal for me to have pains that strong but, oh well…one time meant no time…

"Mrs. Ox?" a smooth female voice said and I turned my attention to the woman standing in the doorframe. She had blue hair and blue eyes and greeted me by saying her name as well: "My name is Doctor Briefs. How are you feeling?"

"Better." I truthfully answered and eyed my new neighbor. She really looked good, but weird at the same time. I giggled in my head as I remembered Lunch but stayed serious on the outside. "You had pretty strong contractions there." She explained to me while she flipped some papers on her little metallic board. "But everything seems fine, nothing to worry about."

"Good." I dryly said before I waited for her to leave, what she didn't do. "Anything else?" I asked.

"No." She smiled at me.

"So can I go now?"

"Sure." Great, I added in my head as I stood up and walked right past her, wanting to leave this place right now. This hospital was creeping me out! Right after I left the room, a young nurse came rushing past me, yelling. "Doctor Briefs, Doctor Briefs! The patient in room 512 shows strange data again, it seems serious now!"

"I'm coming right now!" And with that both of them ran out of the room, me practically over and out of my sight. When I was left alone again I turned around because I felt as if somebody was watching me. I blinked a few times and suddenly saw a stranger standing there, his hands in his pockets, a boyish but sad smile on his face, his hair disordered. I looked at him and felt myself moving my lips without hearing any sounds. Blinking again the corridor was empty.

Like I said: This hospital was driving me mad…

When I left the corridor for the elevator, two nurses talked to each other and I just couldn't help myself but be cautious:

"Thank god it was false alarm."

"Right. Doctor Briefs was seriously scared right now."

"Who wouldn't be? Poor guy…"

Hmm…poor guy, I boringly thought to myself and then it hit me like a kick in my guts. The thing I was forming before was a name! I was saying a name! And that name was…it was definitely "Goku."


	10. Tenth hunger

**Uwah! This chapter was kind of hard to write, I just had to successfully make a turn….and a logical one at that. I hope I did it…So don't wonder about the "open ending" of this chapi here…There's more to come, of course! **

**Thank you for your reviews! The last three made me laugh =) Very funny, very nice, thank you^^ Oh, and just so that you know: Chichi's not sick, don't be afraid. The meaning of the stomach aches…well, I'm still uncertain about that, so you will have wait…Just like me, I'm surprising myself you could say =D**

**Well then, on with the story!**

_Tenth hunger_

Hair: Check. Clothes: Check. Angry expression: Check. I was more than ready to squeeze every information I needed out of this arrogant looking guy in front of me, who at first actually had the nerve to say "no" to my plead. I asked him if he could tell me who Goku was, so that I would be able to understand something, maybe even remember – although I still couldn't believe there was something I forgot, I mean, I remembered every day, so why not just one certain person? It was more than just strange. It was….mysterious!

Well, and now here I sat in this little café and looked at him, with his arms crossed, his eyes narrowed and his teeth forming a growl.

"So what is it you want to know? And make it quick, I have better things to do…" He said before he turned his head and looked out of the window. Gosh, that man was as likable as a stinking dead fish lying on the streets…But he was a stinking fish who could help me, so I had to be strong.

"Goku. I need all of the information you can give me." I said as calm as I could although my voice was shaking. He hooked his eyebrow and looked at me questionably. "Why do you want to know all of a sudden?" And before I was able to form an answer, he grinned evilly and made me feel a bit confused and scared. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Or is it because you feel guilty for actually forgetting him…" His face got dark again and now it looked as if he wanted to kill me. "I don't know what happened and I don't really want to know. I'm not keen about your intentions. If you forgot about him, then you did. Universe has his own reasons…"

Ha, that sounded almost as if he wanted to say he was better than anybody else! Who did he think he was? By now I was seriously angry here!

"Now listen! I don't know feel guilty about anything here, alright! It's just that since this one morning I read that note all I can think about is 'Goku! Goku!' It is freaking getting on my nerves! Sorry for wanting to know who it was who wrote those things to me! Sorry for wanting to know whose name haunts me even in my dreams! Sorry for getting on _your_ nerves! So give me some damn information here, or I will be very unfriendly."

"Hn."

Don't tell me that was his answer! Argh! This guy was driving me crazy!

"Mr. Ouji, I'm trying to understand, alright? And if you don't want to help me than I'm going to stalk you until you _will_ tell me something and believe me, I can be very persistent!"

Great, now he didn't even look at me! I had enough; I was just going to ask what I wanted to ask. And if he didn't answer me, well, then I would call his company and tell tales about him faking the contract, or something like that…..although I seriously doubted it would affect him in any way. He was too proud of himself. Jerk!

"Let's just do this quick." I muttered to myself before I asked my first mentally prepared question. "What are you to this Goku?"

He snarled at me and I sighed. Either way he didn't want to say or he was just too embarrassed to say it; I couldn't quite place his facial expression but I knew for sure: He HAD to answer. "So?" I questioned further and hooked my eyebrow showing him he had no other choice. Turning his had he spat: "Friend."

"Now, was that that hard?" I thought to myself only to earn one warning look from Vegeta. I guessed he heard that one…

"Do you still have contact with each other?" I wanted to know.

"No, not that often." Aw, finally, he was obedient! I couldn't stop myself grinning.

"Do you still know where he lives right now?"

"I do."

"Could you tell me?" I said while my face lit up in excitement! Maybe, if I saw that guy I would remember more. A face tells more than just a name, doesn't it? I mean, he wrote all that stuff about "love you" and "sorry" to me, so I guessed I saw him once in a while. But what if he was a crazy guy who was stalking me and wrote those letters without showing himself? Now I had goosebumps. My personal stalker, no wonder I couldn't remember him…

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" I shrieked as I noticed Vegeta leaving without answering my last question. He was pretty fast, so I had to be quick in packing my stuff and following him. Once I reached him I looked at him in anger. What was he thinking, leaving an opened conversation!

"Hey! You didn't answer my question!" I yelled at him and had seriously trouble to keep up with his speed. What was with him? The only thing he could do was walking faster. Oh, and ignoring my question, of course…I decided not to bother him anymore and just followed him. I said I would turn into a stalker myself, didn't I? Well then, he left me no other choice, so be it.

Twenty minutes later I was standing before a very wide entrance I just knew too well. I couldn't tell that I was happy to be at the St. Briefs Hospital again. In other words: I wanted to throw up. I didn't know what it was, but this building was telling me "Go Away!" And my stomach was responding to it. Now I really had the feeling something was not right with me. And as much as I wanted to "go away" I had to follow Vegeta who just vanished into the hospital.

It took me some seconds until I finally found him again. He was entering the lift – without waiting for me – and I watched which floor number lighted up, determined to stalk him till the end of the world. I frowned as I noticed he was heading for the same floor I knew just too well. What was with him? Did he like the number five? Pushing the button I waited – on the second lift – to arrive on floor five.

When the door opened up I looked right and left and suddenly saw Mr. Vegeta Ouji standing there, having a very excited blue haired woman around his neck. Yes, his neck! Smacking my head a little I couldn't help myself but stare. I had the feeling everything around me was connected with each other! How the hell should I have known that Mr. Ouji and Doctor Briefs were together? Like together together? Stepping back a little I somehow didn't want to let them see me witnessing their lovey-dovey atmosphere. Or more like her lovey-dovey talking and his not so lovey-dovey huffing.

Turning around I started to walk through the hall watching the nurses around me work, talk, giggle…When my stomach made a weird twist again I seriously thought about asking one of them about a medication or something. These damn cramps were driving me nuts! And the fact that I still didn't know anything about Goku Son was frustrating, too! What the hell was I doing here anyway, wandering around? Sighing I stopped in front of one of those grey doors and looked at the room number: 512.

Ah, wasn't this the room of the "poor guy" those nurses were talking about the other day?

Looking right and left again I controlled if anybody was coming right now but it looked as if I was alone. I gulped as I stared at the door handle. On one hand I shouldn't. But on the other hand I was just too curious! But it had nothing to do with me! And then again, I was just too curious! What if someone saw? No, I was alone at the moment. A quick peek wouldn't hurt…Would it?

"Don't do it, Chi…" I heard someone say in my head. Great, now I was talking to myself in third person! And I was curious, for god's sake!

So it was no wonder that I, with a shaking hand, opened the door, sneaked myself in very quickly and closed the door as silently as I could. And then I was inside the room. I felt like a thief, my heart was beating like a drum set in full action and my cheeks were burning in excitement! The room was filled with a monotonous sound and it ringed in my ear before I looked up and met the single bed standing there with my eyes. I held my breath. I only saw medical machines, cables coming out of nowhere and ending inside of a young man, lying there as if he was sleeping.

I neared myself him and watched his body. It didn't seem as if he was having any pain. He was just lying there. Analyzing his face I recognized that he was having a great resemblance to the boy I once knew…I frowned. Since when didn't it hurt to think about my first love? Still frowning and wondering about the sudden thought I roamed my eyes over this man's features. Disordered black hair, light smile on his lips, straight nose, strong chin….He was very handsome. I wondered why he was lying here, he still looked healthy to me. Seeing a metallic board lying on the table I decided to take a very quick peek inside of it. Turning the first page I stopped my doing. Did I read correct there?

"Goku Son…" I whispered as I looked again to the man lying there and the name written on the piece of paper. This couldn't be true, could it? That was Goku? That was _the_ Goku? But…he was lying here, so how should I know him? I turned another page to get to know the time since he was lying here. And when I read it, I knew it couldn't be true.

He was lying here since one and a half year. One and a half year ago I just moved into my apartment…What was going on here?

"I told you, you shouldn't do it…" A deep voice suddenly spoke behind me and I shrieked as I let the board fall to the ground and turned around quickly. I didn't hear the door, so no wonder I would be surprised! But I was even more surprised – and very scared – as I saw nobody. There was no one. So who said that? I glanced to the man – Goku apparently – and knew it couldn't have been him. Ignoring the pain in my belly I looked around fanatically and felt cold sweat running down my back.

"Who…"My mouth was dry. "Who's there?" I waited a few seconds, still watching the room with my eyes widened in fear. But I only received silence. Was it just my imagination? I looked again to Goku and observed his body. Reaching out I wanted to know if he would react to my touch…

"Don't!" the same voice screamed and startled me again but not as strong as before. I stopped my doing as the voice sounded desperate. "Why not?" I wanted to know. Silence. I snorted. Could this day get any worse? Could my life get any worse? A half dead man was writing me notes? Sure! If this was some kind of sick joke I couldn't laugh about it!

"It is no joke…" The voice suddenly said again, sounding very smooth and sending shivers up and down my body. I closed my eyes because the sensation felt incredibly soft…I gulped. "Then what is it?"

"The truth…"

"What truth? Tell me!" I demanded. But it didn't care. The voice was silent, it left me alone again. Looking at Goku's face I couldn't help but feel some kind of affection. I didn't know him. I still couldn't remember anything but I was sure there was something, and I wanted to know first. I would investigate as long as I needed, and I swore to myself that I wouldn't finish my dream of having my own restaurant before I didn't know what happened here.

"I'll come again." I whispered and could almost feel the sigh of the unknown voice and its silent plead not to. But at the same time I felt some kind of thankfulness and…love? I smiled. Suddenly I had a very pleasant butterfly feeling inside of me – it felt as if I was hungry – hungry for the truth – hungry for the right way – hungry for the things I forgot.


	11. Eleventh hunger

**Here I am! With a new chapter! Oh and, please don't hate me for it, I promise it will not stay like this, really! =)**

**Have fun reading, it took me long enough to update that one, I know^^**

_Eleventh hunger_

"His usual symptoms didn't return for one week! Maybe he will even wake up sometime!" Bulma chirped excitedly and hugged her boyfriend who just crossed his arms, growled and let her. Why would he care anyway? Although he clearly couldn't hide the smile that lay on his face. So the little girl was good for something at least, eh? Letting Bulma still stick against him, he reached for the door handle of the apartment opened it and walked out only to hear a sudden gasp loosen his focus on his clingy girlfriend. For god's sake, this woman was 30 and acted like a twelve year old! What was it he liked about her? Oh yes, that was it…He smirked and turned to the surprised sound from his left.

"Mr. Ouji? Doctor Briefs?" I said kind of shocked as I stood before my door, the key in my hand. I stopped moving since I saw the pair. Why was I so shocked?

She looked as if she did something nobody should, Vegeta thought…OH! Luckily he got the hint I tried to send him. Bulma didn't know the relationship between Goku and I, and I obviously didn't want to let her know either. Bulma looked at me, smiled beamingly and greeted me in her friendliest way. "Good day to you, Mrs. Ox!"

"Uh…you can call me Chichi…" I choked out while I looked to the ground and smiled a little. Vegeta crossed his arms and watched me. He didn't really like me, I knew, but he didn't hate me either.

She was here anyway, what should he do? Kill her? He asked himself. As if his girlfriend felt his thought she elbowed him and sneered "Greet her too, Vegeta! You are being very unfriendly to one of my patients!" He narrowed his eyes but lifted one hand anyway while growling a "Hey". I nodded into his direction. My hand with the key was shaking by now. I was kind of scared of the blue haired woman in front of me. She had a strange temper. It was even weirder than mine own! And one thing I knew for sure: I was hard to handle sometimes, so Doctor Briefs must be just as hard.

"Something the matter, dear? You look tired." Bulma asked me with a worried look on her face and watched me who flinched a bit but smiled reassuringly. "Oh no, everything's alright. Just…renovating my own restaurant costs a lot of my energy…so…I just need some sleep." Bulma grinned awkwardly and nodded before she turned to Vegeta pecked his cheek and waved goodbye to him. "Till tonight, honey!" she yelled and vanished behind her door. Vegeta stood there and looked at me for a while, turned around and left. Now I stood alone and finally let the sigh out that hid behind my lips. I really thought today was one of the most stress filled days ever!

First I started to buy materials for the renovation, then I planned everything out with Lunch – she had time for me instead for Yamcha, who would believe it? – and now I dropped by home to get a change of clothes before I drove to the hospital, what I had done since about one week. And now I see those two being all lovey-dovey… Not my day today…

When I sneaked into Goku's room without being seen – like every time I went to him; I didn't want someone to witness my doing – I felt that today was somehow different as usual. So… when I was finally in the room I was pretty startled to hear a voice again…

"What are you doing here again?" It wanted to know. My heart stopped beating.

"Who's there?" I whispered and looked around the room. Well, my brain should have noticed that this was the same voice as the first time I landed inside this room. But I was just too surprised.

"It's just me."

"Who's me?"

"Me is me, as you is you." the voice stated as if there was nothing to argue about. "What are you doing here again, girl?"

I breathed in and sat down beside the bed. The chair that was standing there wasn't moved since I put it there. I really was the only one coming here, wasn't I? "I'm here because I want to."

"Is that your reason?"

"What -? Why do you want to know? Who are you?"

"We're repeating ourselves." It chuckled. I sighed and shook my head. Here I was, talking to myself, wasn't I? Today really was not my day, I decided. "It _is_ my reason. I think he needs just some company…" I quietly said as I brushed some hair from his face. I couldn't describe it, but ever since I was visiting him I felt as if I was getting to know him, although I was the only one talking. I told him about everything, although it felt kind of stupid sometimes…but I had the feeling he heard me, so I continued. And now I was hearing voices? I needed some sleep! Seriously!

"Since when did you allow me to touch him?" I wanted to know as I remembered how it forbid me to touch him the first time I entered. That time it sounded very demanding and angry. But now?

"Would you stop if I said you should?"

"No." I answered honestly and took Goku's hand in mine only to squeeze it a little and to draw little circles on its back with my thumb. His hands were very warm and big and…all in all I really enjoyed touching him.

"What do you intend to do?" The voice wanted to know. It felt as if it was standing right beside me.

"Help, I guess…Knowing why he lies there. Knowing why he knows me although I can't remember him…well, he looks like my childhood love." I admitted blushing, "but that doesn't answer the letters he wrote me. And when I look at him lying there, I'm hurting. I don't know why but I want him to be healthy…Strange, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"My wish for him to live…I shouldn't have any connection to him…It is just…it feels…right."

A long time there wasn't anything said anymore until I frowned. "Are you still there?"

"I am…"

"What are you anyway?"

"Don't know."

"Are you a person that died in here and can't leave?" I jokingly wanted to know and earned a low chuckle. "Maybe."

"Are you serious?" I smilingly said.

"Maybe."

"All right, you're teasing me now, aren't you?"

"Could be."

I giggled. Now here I was, sitting and laughing about a joking ghost! Great! But suddenly it got very serious again. "When you can't remember him, why do you care so much?"

Good question, I said to myself. Very good question…Why did I care? The voice didn't let me find an answer as it just continued talking. "When you had the opportunity to just live your life like you did before, why didn't you do it? Look at him: Lying there, not moving, barely able to breathe…it's not your concern, is it?"

"It is!" I argued back aloud. "It _is_."

"Why?"

"Because I…I…" I struggled for words, "I don't know." I admitted defeated. "But I just can't let go so easily. When I read the note he gave me, you know it just somehow felt as if a part of me was missing. A big part. I didn't feel complete! I tried to tell myself it was a misunderstanding, but my mind didn't believe my own words…" I was near tears now. "And…when I found him here it was like…a door was opening up."

"You love him." The voice said silently and I let out a laughing gasp and shouted back. "I don't! How could I? I don't know him!"

"Is that important now? You just said what you feel…"

"But that is…ludicrous!"

"Do you want to remember him?"

The tears were streaming down my cheeks uncontrollably by now and I looked at the tranquil face of Goku. "Yes…" I whispered. "Yes, I do."

But before the voice could answer anything anymore, a loud peeping sound pierced my ear uncomfortably and Goku's breathing hitched dramatically. His brows came together in agony and a sudden scream from his lungs made me jump from the chair. What was happening now?

"Goku?" I shouted and shook his shoulders but he just screamed and screamed until I ran out of the room and yelled for help. It took the nurses and doctors just one minute to gather around Goku who tossed his body from one side to the other. And when I saw him lying there, some nurses grabbing my arms before I could run to him I just saw it. In one flash, everything I didn't know, I saw. And then it was there again. Just like that, my memory found the lost pieces of a puzzle.

How I met him, how we got to know each other, how I fell in love with him…everything. My body shook with the sudden remembrance and I sagged down to my knees and puffed. This was too much for my mind to handle it seemed…And then I heard one penetrating sound. One sound that made myself shiver…

"He's dead." A male voice stated and the ground underneath my feet was being taken away and I fell into a sudden blackness.

"He's dead." Was the only sentence I could hear in the darkness over and over again…


	12. Twelfth hunger

**Alright you guys, it's coming to a showdown! I really want to thank all of you who read through this very little story that came out of my fantasizing brain! And a big thank you to those who reviewed it, you really mad it worth writing, thank you very, very much!**

**I hope you stay with me as I try to write more and more for you!**

**See you until the end of this FanFiction!**

**Red C**

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxx

_Twelfth hunger_

I was looking into a whole as my life felt like a black hallow itself. Lunch tried to visit me, but talking to me was useless, as she still didn't understand me. I remembered her asking if she knew who Goku was, but that time she didn't. And now…she still didn't.

But I did. I remembered him again, and…he has gone.__

And I didn't understand anything beyond that. There were so many questions circulating inside of my brain, it was hard for me to even find one second of peace. How was Goku able to meet me, when he was lying in hospital? Who was the voice that talked to me? It wasn't Goku's…his tone was softer…smoother…more lovable. And yet, I was never able to hear his voice again as he was dead!

That day – unbelievable, it was only two days ago – when he died, I pleaded for me to remember him. Was this my price? Was remembering him my punishment when he was supposed to die at the end? I didn't know anymore…

A knock took my attention to my front door. It couldn't have been Lunch, she tried to come over again only one hour ago. So who was it this time? Lazily popping myself up from my sofa I reached for the door handle and pushed it down to reveal a very sad looking blue haired beauty in her thirties.

"Doctor Briefs?" I asked confused and stepped aside, for she could step in. But she didn't move, just looked into my eyes. "It's kind of shocking, isn't it?" She whispered and half smiled. I frowned. "What is?"

"I saw a lot of people dying, but when somebody near to me dies, it feels as if someone was ripping an organ out of your body…doesn't it?"

I didn't really get what she wanted to say, so I just stayed silent. She continued anyway. "You know, he always had this weird sickness since I got to know him. But because nobody could tell what it was, nobody was able to help him. So I decided to become a doctor in order to save him. But look at me…I failed…" A tear rolled down her cheek. And as much as I wanted to cry whit her, I couldn't as no more water was able to come out of my eye. I cried tears for ten years, I swore!

It was weird enough…why did she come to me? As no words of comfort left my mouth she sniffed a little and went on with her story. Maybe she just needed someone to listen to her? But then again…who would listen to me?

"Until now I had no idea what was wrong with him…Nothing seemed to help him, and he was only twenty-and-three! It was as if…God was playing with him. As if they made a contract…Goku always told me – before he fell into his coma one and a half year ago – that he was content with his life so far. That there was nothing he regretted doing or not doing…"she paused and smiled a little "…except one thing, that is."

"What thing?" came my raspy question.

"Seeing you again…"

What did she mean by that? I was too shocked by her words to question her, but my mouth wide open was enough to make her smile a little more. "You said Goku looked like your first love years ago?"

I nodded but then it came to me! I never once told her, so how did she know that? My gaze was enough as she just added silently "…Lunch…"

Oh, that girl was gossiping, wasn't she?

"Never thought that he was the boy?" she asked me once again.

I sadly smiled. "I did, but when I asked him he said he wasn't it…" Bulma looked startled. "You talked to him? But…how? You only saw him in the hospital…he couldn't talk!" Her hands were trembling and I smacked my head. I forgot that nobody knew that I actually _was _talking with him…gosh, I even _slept_ with him! Not that anybody had to know about that…

"Uh…you know…in my dreams he was…speaking…so…and I…always thought dreams were…kind of real, like visions….so…" I staggered as no better excuse was coming to my tired mind. But Bulma sighed and took it. "Sorry, I didn't want to snap." She apologized and straightened her back a little, looking kind of strong.

"Well then…that was all! I just wanted you to know. I thought maybe Goku wanted to say to you yourself that you were his one and only ever since he was twelve…but…he can't anymore, so I did it…for him."

"Thank you." I whispered honestly and smiled at her – my first real smile for the last few hours – and watched her disappearing in her own apartment after she slowly smiled back at me and left.

So, I was his one and only ever since that time, twelve years ago? I giggled to myself before I sighed and looked above. "Oh Goku…why didn't you tell me so sooner?" I said kind of to myself. "You were mine too, you know."

"He knew." A deep voice – very familiar – startled me and I shrieked as I ducked automatically, hiding my head under my arms. The voice chuckled teasingly as it added "Sorry to have surprised you…"

"Who the hell are you?" My own angry voice roared through my flat as I was sure it was all his fault – whoever he was. Because, he said I wanted to know about Goku once more… and when I did finally remember him, he died!

"It wouldn't be wise to bring hell in here, wouldn't it?" It scolded me.

"I don't care what you think! Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you anymore! You took him away, didn't you? Must be funny to see how I suffer without being seen by me in return at all!"

"I didn't take him away…"

"As if I will believe you after all that happened!" I yelled. The voice sighed and murmured "I told him it would end badly, but he wouldn't listen…stubborn boy…Listen, Chichi." It tried to calm me down. "There are some things I have to clarify. That's one reason why am I here again, speaking to you. Another is because I don't want to see you hurt."

"Say what you want, but say it outside!" I hissed. I was mad as hell! My brain was overused, my body was tired, my heart broken and empty and my temper…one step away from an explosion.

"Don't you want to know how he was able to meet you?" The voice asked me and my head snapped up, looking at my ceiling with big eyes. I did wonder how it was possible…

"I…was dreaming?" I tried to sound annoyed but failed completely.

"No, it was no dream, it was real." Now he had my full attention, although I didn't want to admit it. Yes I was upset about his death, but I couldn't deny that my curiosity was killing me at the same time. "Then how?" I questioned him.

"Power."

"Power?" Alright, no idea what he was talking about. "What do you mean by that? I don't understand…"

"He used a strong force, being able to transform his ghost into a body form. He wanted so desperately to meet you; he was practically begging me to help him in his attempt. So I did. If you were dreaming, didn't you wonder how he was able to touch you? Well, he indeed _was_ touching you, although it was not his real body, it still was him using the power I…gave him. But because he was becoming weak if he used the power to long he started to vanish more often than he wanted to."

So that was the reason he was gone for so long one time and popped up whenever I wanted him to, I told to myself, disbelieving. I was getting to know so much information today, it somehow was really hard to believe any of it! First Bulma, now the voice. Either I was about to pass out or the information would need some time until I was able to understand it. Something inside my brain made click. "Wait a minute…_you_ gave him the power? What is the meaning of that…are you some kind of…"

"God? You could say that…or more like…I _am_ God."

I snorted hysterically. Was this some kind of joke or was my mind really going mad now? I thought about calling a psychologist, a mental-doctor or something similar. God was talking to me? Sure!

"I think I need an Aspirin…" I whispered to myself and heard "God" sigh in response. "You don't believe me, do you?"

I snorted once again. "Who told you…" I murmured sarcastically before I sat down on my sofa, hugging my knees to my chest. I closed my eyes and breathed in one time before I spoke "So…just hypothetically spoken: what _if_ Goku used a special power to…become visible before me. And what _if_ I believe you are God…why did he leave in the first place? Was he getting weak?"

"No…"

"No, what?" I barked. I hated silence after only one word!

"He…made a contract with himself. That, if you were about to meet people close to him, he would vanish and erase your memories, in order for you not to get to know his _real_ situation."

"You mean Mr. Vegeta Ouji?"

"Yes…"

"Why?"

"He didn't want to show you his weak side…his sickness…he didn't want you to be bound to a dead body, not being able to move. He knew how you loved cooking and what your dreams were. He didn't want you to put them behind. He wanted you to live a happy life."

"How considerate of him…" I fakely sneered but couldn't bring myself to hate him for that – if only a little – after all. "And why did he…" I didn't really want to say it over and over again. "…die?"

"That was the price for you remembering him again…" God said and it became silent between us before I with a broken voice managed to choke out. "So…I killed him?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, "not exactly"? It was me who wanted to remember him and it killed him right on the spot! Was that another contract he made with himself? Or what was it?" I bellowed with tears streaming down my face now.

"It was…a condition I made."

"You?" I whispered, thinking my ears heard wrong just now. "But…why?"

"I warned him about dying but he just shrugged it off. He said he wanted to see you, no matter what. He then added, if he _would_ die – he was supposed to be gone sooner or later – he would find a way back."

"A way back? I never heard that a dead soul was able to come back!" I laughed it off but hoped at the same time. God spoke as if I never said anything. "There is a way back. It is hard to do, but as I know Goku is strong in body and mine he might be able to do it."

"You…mean it?" I kind of couldn't believe what I heard. Who would?

"Yes. So…Chichi, be patient. Everything will turn good once again. You just have to believe in him."

"When?" I wanted to know, my voice shaking my now. "When will I be able to see him once again?"

"I don't know, as I don't know how long it will take him to find his way back. All I can do is wishing him the best."

"But!" I yelled and stood up as to underline my impatience "…what am I supposed to do until then?"

"Live your life like he wanted you to live it."

"But…that's impossible for me without him…" I honestly said. God chuckled knowingly. "It's not as if he didn't give you a present, did he?"

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"You'll see…" He said and it became silent again. I tried to get his attention back but he wouldn't response to me. I was alone again, and I was more confused than ever…I couldn't believe anything I heard today. It was too much and I desperately needed someone who would explain it to me!

And furthermore: Goku gave me a present? What present? I couldn't remember him ever giving something to me….except for those stupid stomach aches every time I saw him…or those untypical hungers for certain food combinations…weird food combinations…

As if on cue my belly crumbled and this unfamiliar yet familiar pain started to show again – just like the time when Vegeta Ouji took me to hospital…but that was because I had my period who was delayed wasn't it?

Wait a minute…I never had my period…I suddenly recognized as I scanned my memory for those tampon-sessions. There weren't any. I…didn't have…my…period. But I didn't notice it, because there was so much going on with the new restaurant, then finding out about Goku, searching for him, finding him and staying beside him until he died…No, I never really thought about this special-girl-week.

And I never had this week.

I clutched my stomach and sagged to my knees before I passed out due to the sudden stress.

He gave me a present?

He gave me more than that…


	13. Last hunger

**Hmm…I don't know…I somehow want to write another chapter….what do you think? Is this a good ending? I'm not sure….I somehow think it is a good ending, but on the other hand I think I could write another one….help me?**

_Last hunger_

The phone was ringing shortly I clicked out every light in the shop down below and entered the home I got with my very own restaurant. Slightly jumping to it, I took off the head and breathed into it. It was one in the morning, who was calling at this late hour?

"Dad?" I questioned confused into the phone and sat down in the little chair beside me.

"Hello, sweety! How have you been?" my father's loud voice ringed in my ear and gave me the expression as if the sun personally was shining only at me in the middle of the night. I loved hearing his voice! "Dad, why are you calling at this hour? It's late, you know!"

"Sweety, I just couldn't wait talking to you!" I smiled at his remark. "We were talking only yesterday…and last week you visited us! And now you're not sleeping because…?"

"Ah…you got me." He admitted defeat. "But I just wanted to be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday!" He laughed out and I had to stifle a laugh at his comment. He was right, it was my birthday today and I almost forgot about it!

"Thank you, daddy! But it would be the best if we both, you and I, got into bed now. Didn't you say you want to visit me on my birthday, too? And we know who wants you to be fit and awake if you play with him…" I added, reminding him. "Although, I guess Lunch has a lot to do tomorrow, she told me about a party two weeks ago, I guess she prepared almost anything by now!"

"Yes, yes, you're right, dear. Have a good rest, I'll see you…in a few hours!" he laughed out again and I smiled. "Alright, see you soon, dad."

"Love you, sweety."

"Love you too." And the phone went back to its original place.

Massaging my temples a little I looked at the timer hanging on the wall. So today it was…and once again I had to celebrate all alone…I sadly smiled. Well, almost alone I added in my head as I stumbled into my bedroom, seeing a little bundle lying on it, with one thump in its mouth and a tranquil expression on its face. Slowly coming nearer I silently lay beside him and caressed his sweet little head with his black hair that resembled _his_ so strongly.

He always came over to my room when he had trouble sleeping. And all the time he was lying on the side I reserved for only _him_. I sighed and snuggled closer to my little angel.

Yes, an angel he was. I smiled when I remembered the time when I told everybody I was pregnant. I was with child and nobody wanted to believe me. Not that it didn't surprise me; I couldn't believe it myself too.

That day, Lunch shook my shoulders fiercely and screamed who the bastard was that did this to me, as I always told her I had no boyfriend. She believed I was taken…involuntarily…

Yamcha's face was pale as he couldn't believe that his long-time crush actually was about to become a young mother.

My father passed out at the information. But although he was shocked that his baby-girl was about to raise a child he believed me when I told him the father of the child was the love of my life. And although I couldn't tell him where exactly Goku was, he still believed me and didn't curse him. He said he would help me until Goku would come back. Back to me and to him, our little angel.

And although I still couldn't figure out how I could get pregnant – I mean, Goku was only a "ghost with a temporary body build from energy" and when we did it we…played safe. So... was this God's doing? I wondered until today.

The bundle beside me stirred and black tired eyes blinked at me. "Mommy?" A little voice woke me from my thoughts and I smiled at my sweet little boy. "Goten…" I whispered and caressed his forehead before I pressed my lips on it for a little forehead-peck. He giggled and rubbed his eyes before he fully looked at me.

"Are you sad?" He wanted to know and looked at me with worried big eyes. He always could tell my mood, it scared me! He was only four, how did he do that?

"No, honey…" I assured him and hugged him close to me. "Mommy's just a bit tired…"

"Alright…" he whispered and his little hand clutched he fabric of my clothes. Aw, he was such a sweetheart sometimes; it was hard to believe he actually was mine! I smiled as I buried my head into his soft hair. He even smelled exactly like his father…goodness, I really missed him!

"Good night, Goten…" I whispered before I kissed his head, but he didn't hear me anymore as he was sleeping deep and soundly already. It didn't take me long to follow him.

oOo

"Take that over there…and this one goes up there…right. And…what are you doing, Yamcha? Didn't I say to get the pink ribbon near the blue one while the purple one goes next to the yellow one? Because when you mix those two, then the blue one will stay near green and purple and that combination looks just horrible!" Lunch ordered her boyfriend around like a military who desperately wanted to make everything the right way.

I smiled to myself as I heard her order him around some more. Poor guy, he looked very confused! Yet still, both of them were going to be married in about three months, so they were sure about each other! I sighed…being married would be nice. Who would have thought my dreams were coming true, except the order of them was kind of…wrong.

Firstly I got pregnant before I could finish opening my own restaurant…the love of my life was existing – kind of – but was still not living with me and marriage…would I ever marry? Shaking my head I scolded myself: I shouldn't be losing faith in Goku. God told me he would be coming back, so he had to. In addition he had to meet his own son! If not, I would find and hurt him with my frying pan after I died!

"Chichi, come and look! The decoration's done!" Lunch chirped, suddenly very positive again. I smiled, checked the oven once again as the main dish was currently circulating in it and left the kitchen of my restaurant to look at what Lunch was talking about.

"Oh wow…that is…" I tried to form some words to describe it "…very…uh…girlish?"

Lunch squealed. "Isn't it? It took me one week to finally make this decoration perfect! I think it's lovely, don't you think so too, Chichi?" I just could smile and nod. I had no idea she could this with my shop…Luckily there were no customers today!

"Oh sure…" I said and was hugged very fiercely by her. When she let go again she reminded herself to look after her dessert. When I wanted to know what she was making this year she just winked at me and told me it was a secret. Oh well, I told myself. I had plenty enough to do myself so I didn't pester her. And a surprise was a surprise, so it wouldn't be right to question.

"Mommy?" Goten's little voice took me back to the ground. I was seeing ribbons everywhere…

"What is it, honey?" I asked him and lowered my head on his level while he looked at me, not sure what to do. "Where's grandpa? He promised he would play with me while you cook…"

"Oh, I don't know, Goten. Did you look carefully for him? Maybe he's hiding from you!" I suggested and the boy's eyes started to shine in excitement. "He's playing hide and seek with me?"

"It's your grandpa, you know what he loves to do with you!"

And with a quiet giggle, Goten pecked my cheek and rushed off to find his playmate…Really, daddy was like a child himself. I sighed and went back to my kitchen. Just when I was about to turn to the soup, the door - I didn't know it was open – opened up and a female voice followed by a grumpy male, greeting the inside.

"Hello everyone!" Bulma yelled into the room while Vegeta, gruffly always shot eye-arrows to everyone and murmured a small "hi". I every time wondered how he got a job that was supposed to be in contact with a lot of people. I mean, he was an estate agent; he had to associate with a lot of people!

That those two were here was no surprise to anyone. Lunch befriended with Bulma. Bulma got to know my situation clearly – although she didn't believe any of it though – and hence she knew Goku we kind of became acquaintances. And Vegeta was her boyfriend…and the only one who believed me without questioning further. He really was a strange fellow. But nonetheless: A friend of Goku was a friend of mine.

Or so I tried to think…

"Is dinner ready yet?" My father suddenly roared through the room and took me out of my thoughts. "I'm hungry, mommy!" Goten yelled too who sat on his grandpa's leg. I smiled at them and shouted back. "Ready in five minutes! Sit down and prepare your empty stomachs!"

oOo

Later that night, when Goten was already in bed and the rest of the troop was drinking and laughing with each other I decided to go outside for a while, needing some fresh air. It was good to be born in summer: the nights were clear, there was a soft wind blowing and the stars were shining down at you mostly every night. I sighed and wondered where Goku was. Was he up there? Was there something like a heaven? I _was_ talking with God after all, so I strongly believed there had to be…

Is sighed again. Heaven or not, I rather wanted him to be beside me…Strolling down the street I looked back and noticed that I went further away then I wanted to. Turning around I went back, fingers crossed behind my back, my head still looking directly up.

Well, I thought at this late hour there was nobody else walking around but unfortunately I was wrong. So…that I bumped into someone was somehow very typical for me…

Rubbing my nose a little I apologized over and over again to the person I practically ran over. But a smooth voice just answered that it was alright.

"No need to apologize so strongly." It said. "I, too, didn't look where I was going to."

My eyes were very wide when I started to let them travel up until they could look at the face that was staring down at me, smiling. "I was looking at the stars too, they're beautiful today, aren't they?" he asked me.

God…did he just ask me about the stars…? No, I shouldn't ask God, I reminded myself, as he could possibly answer!

"Could be because of you that they are shining so brightly tonight." He continued casually, scratching the back of his head with his right hand. No, they couldn't, because I wasn't sure I was dreaming or about to die…

When slow tears started to form in my eyes I didn't know why. Did I start to cry because I thought I was hallucinating or was I crying because he was talking to me like….he would do every day?

"Oh…I'm sorry! I didn't want to upset you! Did I upset you? Uh…sorry…" he, startled about my tears, yelled out and waved with his hands around, not knowing what to do with them. I thought, if he wouldn't touch me now and proof to me he was real, I would punch him lifeless!

"I'm sorry…" he said once more and one hand landed warmly on my shoulder. _Warmly_. And the weight it had made me slump down to the grey ground. "Are you alright?" His worried voice followed and he kneeled before me, directly looking into my eyes, as I was staring at him, not knowing what to say nor to do.

I knew, when he would say my name I would lunch myself at him, I would press my cold shivering lips against his, proving to myself he was there again – but at the same time I was scared he wasn't. Yet, I felt his warmth radiating from him, didn't I?

His lips opened, and I knew it…it would come…he would say my name. And when he did, I wouldn't be able to stop myself anymore. I watched his mouth, but he didn't say my name, instead his brows twisted in agony and he whispered "I'm sorry, I can't hold on any longer!"

And with a force I didn't even knew he possessed, his hot lips landed hard on mine and with a need I felt since three and a half years on my own he took my mouth as if he needed it to survive. His hands sneaked behind my back as he pressed my body against his oh so familiar broad chest while my own found their way into his black spiky hair.

His tongue tortured me and I couldn't help but snob and moan at the same time as I tasted him once again, felt his breath on my face and his soft lovable lips moving against my own.

My lips started to burn and were probably red when we broke apart in order to regain our breath. I turned my face away and gasped while his lips travelled down to my neck and stayed there for a lovingly sweet kiss before he pressed me against him in an unspeakable need.

"I missed you so much." I heard and didn't know if it was him or me that said it. My senses were drowning in his presence and all I wanted to do was taking him somewhere nobody could find us and have him all to myself. All to myself, like it was supposed to be. And then…but only then I was able to choke his name out. "Goku." I breathed. "Goku, Goku, Goku…" I whispered into his shoulder and pressed him against me.

"I'm back…" He whispered into my hair while he kissed my forehead, my nose, my cheek, my ear and my forehead again.

Yes, he was back. And he would stay.

And this time it would be forever, as he was the only one to still my hunger.


	14. Eternal hunger

_Eternal Hunger_

I felt his hand squeezing mine while the both of us stood before my restaurant and looked at the still closed door. The light from the front window dimly showed a lot of people sitting together and loud laughter – I suspected it was my father – came from the inside. I breathed in and his gaze wandered from the door over to me as I felt his look on my face. "Ready?" I asked him and he smiled a little.

"I am…what about you?" His voice really sounded strong enough, I believed him right away. I smiled unsure. "As ready as I can be." I heard him chuckle at my wary answer and the hand he held wandered shortly to his lips as he pressed a light kiss on it. Braving myself I took the door handle into my other one and pushed it down.

As expected the noise inside was almost unbearable as the both of us just came from the silence outside. They were laughing, screaming in joy – yes, they were kind of drunk – and as some of them were smoking, the air was polluted by a fog. And through exactly the same fog the both of us quietly came in, suddenly surprising the rest of us.

I should have known that they would react the way they reacted…

Lunch screamed – boozed – "Hey, Chi! What would be a birthday party without the birthday-child? And…who…are you?" She wanted to know pointing at Goku who just contently smiled at her, never letting go of my hand.

Before I could answer, Yamcha – going in alight slalom – joined his fiancée, bringing his arm over her shoulder looking firstly at me, then at Goku. "Hey there!" He greeted simply and looked at Lunch. "Honey…" his voice rather shaky came out "…there's nothing left of your dessert….and I'm hungry!" he told her and sounded like a little kid. Really, he just sounded like Goten!

Lunch ignored him and eyed Goku – unbelievable that all of this only took about twenty seconds – but suddenly a piercing scream took our attention back to a panting blue haired Bulma who looked with wide unbelieving eyes to us and pointed a shaking finger at Goku. I knew something like this would happen…This was going to be a long night…

"Y-y-you!" She staggered. "Why are you…here? How…why…Vegeta?" She yelled for her boyfriend – who currently was sitting in a corner, distancing himself. His eyes snapped to us when he heard Bulma scream for him.

"You?" He breathed out and his chair fell back with a clattering noise as he forcefully stood up, his eyes widened in shock and his hands clenched into fists. Goku, smiling his typical ever so innocent smile held his right hand high up and greeted them casually. "Hi there! I'm back!"

Vegeta – who now had to handle a passed out Bulma – looked at him in disbelief lightly shaking his head. "You cannot be back, you're supposed to be dead!"

"What is going on here?" My father suddenly wanted to know but neither of us paid any attention to him, as Vegeta and Goku were about to….clear the situation on their own. All the while Goku's hand squeezed mine and I knew what he was thinking. He played cheery, but he too was scared to his bones about their reaction. And although I was curious myself how he managed to come back – alive – I didn't want to see him so miserable. I felt everything with him, that I did, certainly.

"Ah…you're right. When dead, you shouldn't be able to come back, right?" He laughed a little. Gosh, he was fighting with his everything, it made me want to cry for him…

"Stop your stupid laughing and explain yourself!" Vegeta suddenly roared. He was really angry, I almost wanted to slap him for screaming so much. Here I was, happy to have Goku back at my side and what was this guy doing? It almost seemed as if he wasn't glad at all!

"Explain myself…I should that, shouldn't I?" Goku silently stated and looked at me with his big black kind eyes. I smiled at him and with a furious glare turned to my current guests, startling all of them as they were waiting for some answers. But I guessed, the only one who should hear his answers was me! I didn't want to let our reunion be demolished by a stupid jerk who couldn't accept fate!

Or not-fate. Whatever you may call it…

"It would be nice of you if you can just go home now. I'm tired and I guess Goku's too." Vegeta glared at me and opened his mouth but I didn't even let him start. "No, Vegeta, you listen now! Today's my birthday and after all of this waiting I finally have Goku back and nobody – not even you – will ruin this moment, hear me? I don't care what you want to know, believe or hear. Now…I would appreciate if the rest of this evening I could spend with Goku…Alone." There, I said it!

Lunch intently looked at me and I send some pleading though my eyes to her, in order for her to wait until I will talk to her myself. Luckily she got the hint and while still looking quizzically at Goku she said. "You heared her, Yamcha. Let's head home."

"Whatever you say, honey…" Yamcha pronounced with a lazy tongue and both of them vanished. My father was looking at me with his intimidating look but I knew he was only concerned about the whole situation. With a nod I signed him not to be worried and smiled in addition. He frowned, cleared his throat a little and stomped off. "Well then…" he said before he went through the door "…'I will see you tomorrow…I will sleep in a hotel tonight…" The door clicked and only three pairs of eyes were looking at each other now.

"Vegeta…" Goku apologetically started but Vegeta cut him off with a disapproving snort.

"I await some answers, Goku." He told him in a hard voice before he took Bulma into his arms – and he was really gentle with her, it surprised me – cradled her against his chest and left past us. I whispered a silent thank you but he only snorted again. The door went shut and silence welcomed us once again this night until Goku sighed out. "Vegeta's pretty angry with me…This fellow always judged my actions whether he liked or disliked them." He chuckled. "Mostly he disliked them…"

I didn't really hear him say anything as I walked away from him and sat down on the nearest chair, suddenly feeling very tired. The sigh I gave out was as huge as the world...

Goku followed me, kneeled in front of me and laid his hands into my lap, looking into my eyes. "Everything alright?"

"Yes…no…maybe…Ah, I don't know!"

He smiled. "You're confused, aren't you? The things Vegeta said are working inside your brain, I can see it." He said as he gently tipped my forehead with his index finger.

"What things?" I asked him, as Vegeta didn't really say that much to begin with. Goku mimicked his stoic voice and said "I await some answers, Goku!" and chuckled at my perplexed facial expression. I smiled at his playfulness but as fast as the smile appeared on my face, as fast as it could it vanished again and I lunched myself into Goku's arm for a fierce hug. When his arms came around my back I sighed again, contently.

"I do want to know how you managed to came back." I whispered into his neck. "But I'm pretty much happy enough to have you back at all…I missed you very, very, very much…"

His nose brushed my cheek before he tenderly kissed my temple a few times. "You know I…" he started to quietly murmur into my ear but was interrupted by a small voice. "Mommy?" an eye-rubbing little Goten stood there with his teddy bear in one hand, asking for my attention. When I looked at him his eyes grew very wide – just as mine. Losing my grip on Goku I turned towards Goten, trying to explain what was happening here and who the man was he was seeing.

I knew it would turn out weird for them to meet for the first time…

"Goten! Sweety, you see this is…" I hesitantly started to say and looked from a wide-eyed Goten to a beaming Goku. Really, his grin was as huge as his heart, I presumed!

"Daddy?" Goten suddenly yelled out and his teddy bear dropped to the ground. My chin followed. How did the little rascal know? With fast little steps he jumped into the awaiting arms of his father and all I could do was watch and stare and….watch.

"Hey, little man!" Goku cheered out as he held Goten with his one arm. "Where you a good boy, just like I told you?"

Goten nodded and I didn't understand the world anymore…Was there something I missed? I mean…Goku said "just like I told you". How in God's name did he tell him?

"I was, just like you told me." Alright, now that was the moment I had to step in, or else I would have passed out.

"Wait a moment you two! What do you mean with 'like I told you – like you told me'? I don't understand…have you two met before? But then again…why did you only come back home now, Goku? And…I really don't understand what is happening at all right now…"

Goten frowned and the exact same pair of eyes stared at me before Goten shifted his gaze entirely to his father, his one hand fisting into Goku's black shirt. "Daddy, can I tell Mommy about our secret? I want her to know too…"

Secret? What secret?

Goku smiled at his miniature-double and nodded before he sat him down and little Goten came to me. I kneeled in front of him and lend him my ear. With his little hand forming a C he secretly whispered the information I needed into my ear. "Daddy talks with me sometimes when I can't sleep. He said I should be a good boy and stay with you. But when he wouldn't talk to me I was sad…then I was sleeping on his side of the bed!" Grinning at me he finished and waited for my reaction. I was baffled.

"He…talked to you?"

A nod.

"Often?"

A fierce nod.

I couldn't tell why, but my heart ached at that information. And although I wanted to cry desperately I managed a smile for my little angel and half-lied "Wow, that's great, isn't it? And now your daddy's going to stay with us forever; isn't that great?"

"Really?" Big black eyes turned to Goku and all he could do was nod. "Yes, it's true."

"So, Goten." I took the word back to me. "But now quickly go back to bed. Your daddy's tired, so you have to wait till tomorrow before you can bomb him with your questions, alright?"

He looked down but agreed. "Alright…night mommy." He lazily stated and pecked my cheek. "Night daddy!" He cheered and ran off with the little feet of his. Great…Goku was back for half an hour and my boy loved him already more than me…Typical…but then again, who wouldn't?

I looked after Goten until some strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and Goku's chin lay on my shoulder. His breathing caressed my cheek before he pressed his warm lips against my neck lovingly. "You're angry…" He stated and I felt his silent chuckling against my back.

"Why did you never speak to me when you had the opportunity?" I wanted to know, trying not to cry at the question. His arms tightened around me as he spoke. "Because I knew you would miss me more than you had…and besides, I didn't talk to you because I knew talking with you wasn't enough for me…"

"Enough for you? What do you mean?" I really didn't understand him. He didn't like talking with me? Or did he just not want to talk with me?

Spinning me around in his arms he griped my shoulders and looked at me, desperately. "I really wanted to speak with you! But I knew, only hearing your voice would drive me crazy! I wanted to touch you, to hold you, to kiss you! But all I was allowed to do was speak to you…and I knew, the moment I would hear your voice I would lose focus, would not concentrate…it would have killed me….a second time." He pressed me against his chest hard and I gasped at his words.

He was missing me…that much? Pressing my nose into him I whispered my sorry as I brought my arms around his broad back.

"I love you…" he suddenly stated in a calm voice and I was sure my heart stopped beating. He never ever declared his love for me. I did – a few times – but he never did.

"I love you, too…" I answered him and after he pressed the air out of my lungs with his strong arms he pushed me back and his hungry lips came down on mine. Nipping, playing, sucking my lip, his tongue passionately tormented my mouth leaving me absolutely speechless!

Uncontrollably I gasped into his mouth while his hands roamed over my back to my hips, slowly going under my shirt until he gently brushed with his fingertips the skin on my stomach, leaving me with a goose-skin I missed since about four years.

"I missed to hear your voice…" he breathed out between some kisses before he left my mouth and traveled over my cheek to my ear to gently bit into my earlobe. A little moan escaped my mouth and I bit my lip to stop those noises from coming! We were still in the shop, what were we doing?

I mean, I know the last time we made love was some time ago…and when I was not mistaken it was that very passionate night where he did things with me I never knew could be happening!

He cupped my face and with a blurry vision I managed to look at his lust-showing eyes. "You know I like to hear your voice…" he huskily said before he nudged my nose with his. Gosh, was he thinking on the same night like I did?

I brushed my lips against his in a needy kiss. "First floor, second room to the left." I whispered as he scooped me up into his arms. The hotness radiation from him made my soul sizzle like a meat in oil…

My stomach unknowingly growled when he threw me on my bed and climbed atop of me, his lips searching mine and his hands hungrily touching all of my body.

I was hungry for him as he was hungry for me.

"I don't think I can be gentle with you, Chi…" he admitted as he ripped my shirt off of my needy body and squeezed my breasts…How I was longing for his touch! Throwing back my head at his passion-filled touch I gasped out. "Then don't be…"

"I'm hungry for you…" he huskily said between open mouthed kisses which travelled from my neck, to the valley of my breast, down over to my stomach and back again to my lips.

"I'm hungry for you, always…" he repeated as if he had to make sure I understood him. And I did….as he was showing me that night.

xxxXXXxxx

**Epilogue**

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" Goten yelled with his loud high pitched voice and ran to me into the kitchen. I smiled at him as he entered my workplace. "You're hungry?" I wanted to make sure and grinned at his nod. "Then I will make you something; wait for a while, alright?"

"Alright!" He yelled and ran off again. Shaking my head I smiled and started to make him some pudding, as it was the easiest to do right now. After about five minutes familiar arms sneaked their way around my waist and stomach and the voice I loved to hear so very much greeted me before soft lips landed on my cheek to greet me additionally.

"You're back already?" I wanted to know as I relaxed my body against his chest. "Yeah…there wasn't much to do anyway; I didn't have many students today. Furthermore…" His hands caressed my stomach. "I didn't want to leave you alone for too long…"

I grinned at his silliness. "But didn't you promise Vegeta to meet him this afternoon?" I asked him and a sigh answered. "Yes, I did…He said since Bulma was pregnant she would nag at him all the time and he just needed a break from it, or he would kill her." I chuckled. Sounded just like them.

When Goku explained to Vegeta about his way through heaven in order to fulfill a special task he looked quite unbelieving. The contract he had with the headmaster of heaven – believe it or not, something like this is existing! – was, that once he ended his mission he was allowed to reincarnate into his old body with all of his memories – but without his sickness of course!

Vegeta snorted as answer and Bulma cried her eyes out while clinging to Goku and saying how happy she was that he was back. But they were content enough with Goku's explanations and Vegeta was back to his usual self: a caring ass that could be gentle and be a bastard at the same time; yet still he was glad that Goku was back, I could tell. Unbelievable that since his return two years went past us…

"You don't sound happy to meet him." I stated with a smile and was rewarded with a low chuckle from him. "How could I be happy to leave you? By the was…what are you making, I'm kind of hungry…"

"Pudding for Goten; want some too?"

"I'd rather have you instead, but Pudding sounds good to me too." He teased before he brushed my stomach once again. I slapped his fingers teasingly and laughed. "Your hunger is endless, Goku!"

"Well, sorry for being hungry for my own wife, you know." He pouted.

"I know. But you have to wait for a little while longer." I said and patted his hand on my belly. "It's your fault anyway I feel like an elephant for the second time…"

"I know, and you look adorable when carrying my child." He said and kissed my neck before finally releasing me, leaving me flattered and with a red head.

"Mommy, is it done yet?" Goten yelled for me and I sighed. "I'm really hungry!" He told me again, stressing the letter "e" to its maximum. "As am I." Goku added and grinned cheekily before I shook my head and laughed.

What should I do instead? I had my own restaurant, a loving husband and my own little family with very hungry mouths. Whispering to the third member inside of me I hoped this one wouldn't carry the special hunger the other two were having, although I didn't care anymore. I was as happy as I could be.

And this happiness was meant for eternity.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**There you go! I finished it - really! – and now I'm content with the ending! Don't you think so too? I think the job's done! =)**

**Thank you for reading "PS: I'm hungry for you". Thank you for kindly reviewing, thank you for making my day, thank you for liking this story of my humble self! (^_^)**

**And thank you for loving the couple Goku/Chichi! (They're great, aren't they?) Ah…I slowly believe I need a beta-reader for all of my stories. I have so many ideas at the moment, and I want to write all of them down…so the mistakes I make are grave…the plot seems to short…yes, it's hard^^**

**Well then, See you in my next stories: Momentarily I'm writing more on "Butterfly Effect" and "The tale of you and I"**

**Bye then!**

**Red C**


End file.
